Unofficial
by pnai-87
Summary: They were that unofficial line between friends and lovers, and he was fine with that…wasn’t he? SxY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

(-)(-)(-)

Soujiro leaned against the wall, sighing to himself. What was he even doing there? For all his experience with women, he never claimed to understand the inner workings of the female mind, which landed him in the predicament he was in now. Over the past few weeks he had begun to notice a certain distance between his current girlfriends and himself. Bluntly put, they avoided him like the plague. At first it was only a few girls, the ones he'd just met, then it was ladies he'd termed "repeats". Whenever he visited nightclubs, he was either turned away or the girls made every excuse not to approach him. His pride wouldn't let him force his way in. It was officially the worse month of his life. Then came the girl that was to blame for his troubles: Yuki Matsuoka. To be fair it wasn't really her, just his perceived relationship with her. It began when he had listened to a conversation between a group of his repeats.

"_This is her. See? See how he looks at her? She's obviously different from us." She pointed to a picture in a file. It was of Yuki and himself having lunch at a café. It wasn't that unusual. They got together at least once a week to catch-up. _

"_Reiko-chan, how many times have one of us had dinner with him somewhere? She is nothing."_

"_No, she's not." Reiko insisted .She took out another picture, one of he and Yuki talking at a park, and another of them laughing at an ice skating rink and another…the number of pictures she had was frightening. _I have a stalker_, he had thought. Reiko always disturbed him in the little things she said, but she had been too much fun to let go._

"_She's always with him, and he goes to her more than he goes to us. Look here…his phone records." She took a sheet of paper, and pointed at something on the page.. "Don't ask how I got it, but this number here is hers. They talk all the time, sometimes for a long time."_

"_She's not that pretty. They could be just friends." Another girl said._

_Reiko gave an elegant snort. "Nishikado-san cannot be just friends with girls. My money is that he's too scared to admit his feelings and is using all of us to get over her."_

_Several girls laughed. "I don't mind being used. I'm sure more than one of us has a boyfriend besides Nishikado-san."_

_Reiko shook her head. "You guys do what you want, but until this girl is out of the picture I'm always going to be wondering if he wishes I was her every time he looked at me." It was no secret that Reiko had had experience in the area before, and things got really ugly for her. When Reiko left, she didn't bothering taking the picture with her, and the other girls speculated over them._

"_She's not that unfortunate looking. They actually look... kind of…good together." One girl said, meekly, as if reluctant to voice the opinion lest it be true._

"_And he does look different. I've never see his eyes so warm." From there it seemed that word spread like wildfire_.

It was only after cornering a girl, and working his magic was able to ferret out the promise they all had made. No girl in Japan was going to sleep with him or date him until he broke off his friendship with Yuki. Frankly, he was amazed that so many women agreed on this one thing. If it was only one girl or even a few, it would have been too easy to ignore, knowing the whole thing would be forgotten eventually, but apparently things have been blown out so of proportion that the whole of Japan believed one thing: Yuki was his unofficial girlfriend, and he was too scared of rejection to give up his promiscuous night life.

The only solution he saw was to somehow prove that he and Yuki, despite their seemingly close relationship, were just friends. To do that, he'd planned to spend all his time focusing on her. _It's almost like trying out monogamy. It'll be good practice._

So, that's how he found himself outside her house waiting for her. He checked his watch again. _6:15 a.m. Where is she?_

"Mama, I'm going now." A girl called out. He heard a door slam and moments later his target was in sight. "Eh? Nishikado-san?"

"Good morning, Yuki-chan." As it always did with her presence, the genuine smile came easily. "Going to school?" Maybe it was that he hadn't had a girl in so long, but he couldn't help from eying her uniform. The simple white blouse wasn't as loose and shapeless as most schools, giving him a teasing hint of her form. Her pleated skirt stopped mid-thigh; with enough wind…

"Um, my eyes are up here, Nishikado-san." She said, dryly.

He grinned. "Can I offer you a ride, Yuki-can?"

She shook her head looking apologetic. "No, thank you. Traffic is terrible as we get closer to my school, but I appreciate the thought."

"Then…how do you get to school every morning, Yuki-chan?" He frowned. He had planned on dropping her off at school, showing anyone watching that he was moving toward her direction.

"Same way most regular students do. I take the trains." She gripped the bag in her hands, and gave him a curious look. "What are you doing here, Nishikado-san? I would've thought you'd either be at work or still in bed."

"I wanted to see you." It was the truth, no matter his reasons. "Can I walk with you?"

She blinked, and broke into a smile. "If I'm even one minute late, Nishikado-san, I'm not going to save you when my classmates see you."

The walk to the station was…nice. Of course, he had gone on walks with Yuki before, but this was somehow different. She pointed out houses, and talked about the people who lived there. How Morikada-san just had a baby, or how the Tanakas had just moved in down the street. Several people called out to her with warm familiarity. He couldn't place the feeling, walking with her down a path she walked everyday, but for some reason he didn't mind it.

She showed him how to buy a pass and how to use it at the entrance terminal. As expected, he attracted a lot of attention, even in the crowded car. The girls, mostly prepubescent middle school chits, were all screeching and clamoring to touch him. Taking the opportunity, he slid behind Yuki, putting her between him and them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Protect me, Yuki-chan."

She stiffened at first, at the intimate contact, but smiled blandly at the middle schoolers. "I'm sorry. This is his first time on the train." By her stance he felt her resist the urge to elbow him, but he didn't let go. He buried his nose in her neck and inhaled, "You smell so good. I could stay right here all day."

She brought a hand up to his face, and patted his cheek awkwardly as if not knowing what else to do. "B-Behave, Nishikado-san." She was blushing, furiously. He could hear it in her voice.

Yuki's school was a good hour away from her house, and with how crowded the car was there was no room to move, so he was able to hold her for the entire trip. It was very pleasant, more so than he would have thought. He was glad she had declined a car ride, this was much better.

When they got off at her stop, necessity made him release her, but in a practiced move he caught her hand in his. "Is it a far walk to your school, Yuki-chan?"

She shook her head, staring at their linked hands, no doubt wondering what the hell he thought he was doing. "I-I'll be fine from here, Nishikado-san. You don't have to trouble yourself."

"When will you start calling me by my first name? We've been so close for awhile yet you're still so formal with me." They walked down the street, her school coming into view.

"I-I c-couldn't!" She stammered. He didn't think it was possible for a person to get so red.

"You're so cute, Yuki!" He grinned, sweeping her into a hug. She was so tense and then suddenly went limp. Alarmed, he pulled back to look at her. To his chagrin he discovered the poor girl had fainted. _Damn, looks like I overdid it._ Yuki always seemed more desensitized to his charms than most girls, especially lately, but he always figured she fought it. _Guess I was right._ He debated what to do. He could either brave the school grounds and bring her to the nurse's office or have another student do it.

Yuki took the choice from him. Groaning a little, her eyes fluttered open. "Nishikado-san? What're you doing?" She noticed she was still in his arms and with a startled _Eep_ scrambled away. People were beginning to stare.

"Ne, can I pick you up after school, Yuki-chan?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "What's with you, Nishikado-san? You've been acting so strange today. If you have something to say, please say it. I can't take these games."

Internally he grinned triumphantly. She gave him the opening he wanted. "I like you, Yuki-chan. Will you go out with me?"

Her eyes widened. "I—" Suddenly the bell rang.

She looked apologetic, and ran through the gates. It amused him, it really did. He knew he shouldn't play with Yuki like that, but it was too much fun. This wouldn't be so bad. He genuinely liked Yuki, and spending time with her was never boring. Even if Yuki did have lingering feelings for him, this could only benefit her. He was giving her the opportunity to have him all to herself, and she'll see that they were better as friends than a couple. He'd date her, everyone would see that they were just friends, and then everything would go back to normal.

(-)(-)(-)

He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

When he came back to pick her up later that day, a group of girls were waiting with her. As soon they saw him, they rose to their feet, the air around them crackling menacingly.

"Nishikado-san." One of them growled. "The nerve of him."

"Yuki?"

"Don't talk to our senpei, you stupid playboy." Another girl snapped.

"Yeah, who do you think you are? Asking her out like that! We ought to—"

"That's enough, girls." Yuki interrupted. "You'd better go back. The teacher is still there. I'm just going to have a talk with Nishikado-san."

They shot daggers at him, before walking away. Muttering things like, "Way too good for him." and "What an arrogant jackass."

Cautiously, he touched Yuki's arm. His brows drew together in confusion when she pulled away, sharply.

"Before I answer your confession, Nishikado, is there something you want to tell me?"

Her voice was cool, and her eyes were hard. The Yuki he had held on the train, and left blushing at her school entrance was gone. This Yuki was angry. He had never really seen her angry. She was…_hot._ He gave an audible gulp. She was going to be harder to predict now. But he was getting angry now, too. Who was she to judge him?

"So…you've heard have you? The great playboy is now no longer welcome to the night life. Rejected at every turn, until I confess my love to a girl who I've apparently secretly longed for." He laughed in self derision. "I've become such a nymphomaniac that this is what I've stooped to. Forcing myself to pretend—" He broke off when she slapped him across the face. The force of the blow leaving a painful red mark on his cheek.

"Don't you dare make this about you, Nishikado-san. Don't you dare." She didn't raise her voice, if anything she softened it, making her ire all the more daunting. "I thought we were friends, Nishikado-san. How could you use my feelings like that?" Angry tears began to leek out of her eyes, but she kept talking. "How long did you plan on keep it up? Are you so desperate for your usual fucking that you'd use me to get it? You're despicable! I can't even look at you. What're you doing? Don't touch me."

Soujiro, pulled her into his arms, not letting go even when she began to punch his chest. "I'm sorry, Yuki-chan. I'm so sorry." As she cried, he silently cursed his own arrogance. This was Yuki! Of course, she'd be hurt by the idea of dating someone who didn't really like her. But he did like her. Not in the way his girlfriends had thought, or the way that Yuki herself once wanted, but he couldn't deny that he did have some regard for her. He held her until she quieted, and even then he kept her in his arms. "It's not just that you're my only option right now. Never think that. My confession this morning may not have been completely sincere, but it wasn't a lie." She looked up at him and searched his eyes. He let her see his feelings, however mixed up they were.

"But you don't think of me this way, Nishikado-san, I like being your friend better, and I don't want to date you if it's going to ruin that. Can't you find someone else? I'm sure there's a transfer student at some school that doesn't care what…" She was babbling. In his experience, that was usually a good sign. It meant that she was no longer angry with him at least. He thought about kissing her to silence her for awhile, just for the hell of it, but he didn't want to push his luck. Instead, he leaned his face into hers, effectively stopping her nervous flow of words.

"What if I can promise we'll still be friends afterwards?" He offered. "It won't be any different than now…just be more exclusive. No other girls for me, and all my attention onto you. How does that sound?" No matter how confident he sounded, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was a bad idea. In the back of his mind he knew he was capable of straying and if Yuki grew to care for him as much as she once had, friendship would be a hard thing for her to maintain when they broke up.

She seemed to be thinking about it, too. A resigned, but determined look filtered over her face. She firmly, pressed her palms against his chest and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Nishikado-san. I'd really rather not, if it's all the same."

It took a minute for the words to sink in. _Did she just…reject me?_

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

This is my first Soujiro/Yuki fic. It will be no where near as long as _The Siege_ but I hope that it as well received. In this story, no matter how out of character some things are, Soujiro will understand the true depths of the emotions he had long since shunned.

Also, to those following _The Siege_ I truly apologize for the delay. I've hit something of a writer's block, but I am working on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

(-)(-)(-)

"He did what?" Tsukushi was incredulous.

Yuki nodded sagely. "He came clean after that, but it seems he still wants to date me."

"Ugh, that idiot. I'm surprised you rejected him so gently, Yuki. If it were me…"

Yuki smiled. It was nice that she had her friend's support on this, of course Tsukushi never really approved of Soujiro, but still. "That was yesterday, and he calls me all the time. He leaves weird messages since I don't pick up. Then there's that thing…"

"That thing?"

Sighing, Yuki opened her closet door, and took out the object that blocked her from all her clothes. It was shaped like a tree, and at first glance it looked like a willow tree made of colorful origami paper. It was a tree made of mini-paper cranes. That's what Soujiro had had sent to her school earlier that day. A tree of what looked like one thousand paper cranes, each bearing the same line in his handwriting: _For Yuki Matsuoka to be my girlfriend._

After the initial softening at the impossibly sweet gesture, she had never been so embarrassed in her life. The fuss everyone made when it was delivered was a tangible thing. A third of the girls were happy for her, another third couldn't believe his nerve, and the last third envied her for receiving such attention. Luckily she was able to leave it in the nurse's office until the dismissal bell. The thing was quite heavy, and she didn't know how she was going to survive all the teasing. The train ride home was miserable, to say the least.

Tsukushi was watching her carefully. "You know he probably didn't fold all those himself."

"There's no way." She agreed. It would have taken months, while his campaign had only started recently. "Still, you have to admit, the guy is creative."

"Yuki…"

Recognizing her tone, Yuki said hurriedly. "Don't worry, Tsukushi-chan. I'm not going to fall for his tricks."

"It's not that he's a bad guy, Yuki. I just don't want to see you hurt again."

It had taken awhile after her crush on him that she began to move on, and not without tears from his initial rejection. Being his friend at first was painful, but she was able to put up a wall to keep him from getting that close to her again. His nightlife helped significantly. Now that he was cut off from that life, she had a feeling he's use everything he had to get her to date him. She worried about how she'd cope with the onslaught of his affection now that it was completely focused on her. He had a lot of ammunition, and she could only resist for so long. If she fell for him again, she'd break when he turned back to his old ways, for that was who was. He would never love her, and she must keep him back at all costs, even if she had to play dirty.

(-)(-)(-)

"_I'm sorry I'm unable to come to the phone right, but please leave a message and I'll call you back."_ Soujiro had listened to her voicemail for the third time that day, before snapping his phone shut. No matter when he called, she just wouldn't answer. Was the idea of talking to him all that horrible? If he knew her response to his "confession" would be total rejection and then ignoring him he would have had a better plan of attack.

No matter what she said, he wouldn't believe she wasn't interested. In addition to his perfect charms, there was her reaction to him on that train ride to her school. She liked being held by him. He knew the signs.

Then _that_ voice spoke up.

_She's too good for you and you know it! You'll only end up hurting her!_ Yuki was indeed different from all other girls of his acquaintance. She expected neither sex nor money from him, and only wished his company from time to time. She was there for him, helping him find closure over his regret with Sara, and thus made herself somehow special to him. He liked Yuki, and wouldn't mind doing things for her, but the one thing he probably couldn't do was love her, and if he was any kind of gentleman he'd give up. She deserved much better, and if he was being honest…he really didn't want to end up being hated by her.

No matter what reason he used to justify it, pursuing Yuki with the reasons he had was wrong. It had been a week since he first approached her, every day he either called her or sent a present to her school, workplace, or home. Not a single reply. On top of that, Yuki had missed their usual Thursday lunch. _So, to escape being my girlfriend, you won't even be my friend anymore?_ How the hell did that work?

He sighed. No matter what course he took he would lose. If he gave up now, every girl he'd flirt with wouldn't look twice at him. If he continued after Yuki she would one day cut herself out of his life. Both prospects left him cold. Curiously, it was not so much the abrupt curtailment of his promiscuous lifestyle that bothered him, as much as the prospect of Yuki disappearing. That would be something to think about later.

He turned when he felt a top on his shoulder. Though her name escaped him, he recognized her as one of his repeats. He was hopeful for a moment that they had all gotten over their madness, and would be willing and ready for him again, but snorted to himself. He knew that would've been too good to be true. She smiled at him though. "You're not looking too good, Nishikado-san. Has the little miss really been putting you off? I commend her self-restraint."

He kept the scowl off his face, just barely. "Can I help you, darling?"

She handed him an envelope. Inside were a keycard and a small, bronze skeleton key. "The girls and I feel terrible that you're struggling so much, so we've decided to help out just this once."

"What?" His eyes widened with comprehension. "What have you done?"

She sniffed, as though affronted by his instantly suspicious tone. "We've done nothing to your precious missy that you wouldn't have wanted us to. Consider it a present." With that she walked away, leaving him worried and wary at the implications of her statement.

An hour later he stood outside the room of one his frequented love hotels. Yuki was on the other side, probably either very angry or scared to death. He hoped she was all right. He slid the key card through the lock, and let himself in. The sight that greeted him had him freezing in shock. There…sleeping on the bed, was Yuki…dressed in a seemingly simple and harmless sailor uniform. Simple, in that the plaid skirt displayed her long smooth legs in its modest fabric. Simple, in that her blouse was just a smidge of a size smaller, leaving nothing to the imagination about what lay beneath. Harmless, in that she looked so vulnerable and innocent sleeping there. Good God, even her hair was braided and tied with matching ribbons.

He flatened himself up into the closed door, too stunned to move closer. He should not be as turned on as he was. He had slept with more gorgeous women than Yuki. There was nothing he hadn't seen or done, having been introduced to sex fairly young. He could think of several of his lovers that wore almost this exact same outfit for him. She should not be able to affect him this thoroughly this easily! Helplessly, his eyes roved over her form. He knew that she was pretty. Hadn't he admired how she looked in her school uniform just last week? But never had he thought of her this way. How could he? First it was because she was Makino's friend, and Makino would kill him for touching her. Then it was because she was _his_ friend, and he hadn't wanted to hurt her. But this was torture. Second level of hell torture. Just how was he supposed to calmly walk away?

Already he could feel the want clawing through him. _It's because I'm frustrated. I've been celibate for almost two months now._ He tore his eyes from her alluring form, to the wall at her head. That's when he noticed. Her arms were stretched at the sides of her head, her wrist handcuff together to the headboard. Her breathing also seemed a little shallow for sleep.

"Yuki?" He ran to her side then. He frantically felt around her neck for a pulse. It was steady, but she looked so pale. "Come on, Yuki. Wake up." He shook her gently, and sighed with relief when her eye lids slid opened.

Her eyes widened in alarm when she saw him. She instinctively tried to scramble away from him, only to slam back onto the bed by the handcuffs. "Eh?! What is this?" Then she looked down at herself, her face exploding in red. "A sailor uniform? Are you kidding me?" She sat up on her knees and tugged at the cuffs, hoping that with enough leverage the chain in the middle would break. She froze when Soujiro put a hand to stay her movements. "Nishikado-san?" His eyes were unreadable. He took a something from his pocket. _The key?_ Realization dawned. "Those girls…they were friends of yours weren't they?"

He sighed, releasing her from her metal binding. "If I knew that those girls were this psychotic, I would have tamed them better. I'm sorry, Yuki-chan. You must have been so scared." He braced himself for her reaction. She would either burst into tears or explode in her icy anger. Then she surprised him. She _laughed._

Here she was, handcuffed to a bed in a love hotel, having probably been rendered unconscious, dressed in one of every male's greatest fantasy and she thought it was funny. To say nothing of the notorious playboy in the room with her. Her face was red, and her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably in her mirth.

"I…fail to see how any of this is anything to laugh at." He said finally.

She glanced up at him, her eyes sparkling in amusement. "They dressed me this way, Nishikado-san, because they knew it was your type."

He recoiled, unsure, but she pressed on. "Sweet, innocent Yuki, at the mercy of the powerful Soujiro Nishikado. Helpless to do anything, as he slowly devours her." She fluttered her eyelashes, adopting a wide-eyed innocent look, laughter still pending. "Or maybe this is role play? The worse delinquent in the school kidnaps the studious class president, takes her to hotel and punishes her for giving him detention. Bending her willful nature into submission. Or maybe you're the young Sensei who has taken a liking to his student? A sadistic man who wants to bully a painfully shy girl, who is hopelessly dazzled by his charm and good looks." At a blink, she went from looking innocent to looking helpless and a little frightened.

Soujiro could feel a foreign panic building. _What the hell is going on? _ He had always prided himself on his self-control, but with her pushing at him like that…however unconscious her actions were…he just wanted to jump her.

In truth, Yuki was mortified to find herself in this position. Though she thought it impossibly funny that his girlfriends had planned it out this much, had her wrapped up like a present just for him, she didn't feel comfortable with the situation at all. She attempted to bluff her way out of her discomfort, hoping that he would laugh or say something to alleviate the awkward scene, but he only continued to stare at her. He also seemed to be a little tense. _Maybe he's angry._ Whether at the situation or at her she couldn't tell, but she got off the bed, hoping it would help in some way.

The first thing her eyes landed on was a full length mirror, strategically placed across from the bed. She looked at herself, reaching up a hand to touch her braids. How long had it been since she put her hair in braids? Her almost childish features had once been a sore spot for her, but looking at the get-up designed to intentionally make her look younger, she couldn't help but giggle. "Not bad." She turned to look at herself from the back, momentarily forgetting Soujiro and the entirety of the awkwardness. "This is a really cute outfit. I may just keep it."

Soujiro was still in turmoil. He thought he'd be able to calm down once she had stepped away from him. If he was only able to divert his thoughts to a different direction, he'd be able to get of here with his honor in tact. She was even ignoring him now, so it should have made distancing himself from the tempting sight of her all the more feasible.

"Ah, N-Nishikado-kun! Please, stop! I-I'll never give you detention again." His eyes shot towards her. She was still looking in that damned mirror, playing with expressions. _This amuses her!_ He thought incredulously. _Here I am, trying my damnedest not to touch her, and she's having fun musing about stupid fantasies!_ The crux of it was she seemed totally oblivious to her affect on him.

She blinked at his reflection in the mirror. His face was drawn into a scowl and he appeared to be...growling? "Nishikado-san?"

"I'm trying really hard to be your friend right now, Yuki." He bit out. "You're not exactly making it easier."

Her eyes widened, at the implications of that statement. Rather than blush and run from the room, as he expected. She straightened, and turned to look at him. Her expression thoughtful. "I'm sure you've been with girls prettier than me, Nishikado-san. Don't tell me, that something like this is turning you into a monster."

He narrowed his eyes at her flippant tone. "Would you like me to show you what you're doing to me?"

She stared at him for a moment, and then marched to the bathroom. He heard the water from the bath running for a few minutes and was abruptly shut off. Yuki walked back in, carrying a bucket and without warning, dumped its contents over his head.

"Calm down." She said coolly, amusement long gone. "You and those girls want the same thing right? To prove that the two of us are just friends? To date me and prove that we aren't compatible? That's why you asked me out, right? Do you want to know why I rejected you?" Rather than wait for him to say anything, she continued. "It's not just because I'd hate being used that way, but I cannot see myself seriously dating you, Nishikado-san. Even if we tried it, we'd end up hating each other. You're a playboy, and playboys do not have it in them to be good boyfriends." Perhaps she was being cruel. She knew that the things she was saying were only picking at old wounds, but he needed to hear it. "Unless you intend to start from scratch, monogamous relationships will be impossible for you."

Soujiro sank on the bed, dripping all over the sheets. "Then teach me."

The quiet statement, gave her pause. "Nishikado-san—"

"I won't be a playboy forever, Yuki. I'll be a married man someday, and I refuse to follow in my father's footsteps. Even if it's an act, I'd like to know how stay faithful, and I'll never learn if I've never had _just_ one girlfriend."

"There are others—"

"No," He interrupted, "there is not. A girl I like and respect. A girl I want to spend time with. A girl I already care about and trust implicitly. There's no one else besides you, Yuki-chan."

Yuki felt torn. On the one hand, this could end horribly. She'd fall for him, and have to let him go sooner or later. On the other hand, if she treated it like lessons…teaching him how to enjoy all the things entailed in a real relationship…for the good of the family he may have someday…could she do it?

He heard her sigh, and go over to where her clothes sat neatly folded. She then walked to the door. In the doorway, a foot out the door, she said quietly. "Then the first step is to get me to forgive you. No tricks, no elaborate displays, and no expensive gifts. You are a simple man, seeking forgiveness of a girl you wronged."

As soon as she walked out the door, Yuki practically ran out of the building. Her heart was pounding a mile a minutes at the thought of what she just consented to. _I hope I can be strong enough for this._

Alone in the hotel room, Soujiro felt a grin grow on his face. She was giving him a chance. Relief and elation coursed through him. He was telling her the truth, when he said he didn't want to be like his father, and this was definitely an opportunity learn how to focus on one, but he'd be lying if he said the prospect of Yuki being that one didn't excite him. He licked his lips in anticipation. _Brace yourself, Yuki-chan, I'll make you mine._

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

Okay, I'm sorry if the sailor uniform thing offended anybody. It was either that or a maid uniform, and really…I can't picture Yuki wearing something like that. I have a limited supply of male fantasies in my imagination arsenal. So, tell me what you think. Chapter 19 of _The Siege_ is still in progress, but the wheels are still turning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

(-)(-)(-)

Yuki was at her wit's end. She had always known Soujiro to be relentless when pursuing what he wanted. It was a trait she found endearing. He was like a child, believing he could have whatever it was he wanted. But she had never appreciated how much work he put into it…and now she paid for it. Everyday since she had told him that she'd give him a chance, on the condition that he earn her forgiveness, she had seen just how similar he was to Domyouji. _No expensive gifts or elaborate displays._ That was all she asked. In truth, she was hoping he'd keep it simple and just apologize to her for the right reasons.

That appeared to be too much to hope for.

The day after she left the hotel room, she went to school. By then the news of what had happened to her had spread, and everyone was hounding her for questions. No one believed her when she said that nothing had happened. Of course they wouldn't. She was at a love hotel with Japan's notorious playboy…a sex starved playboy, wearing a sailor uniform and handcuffed to the bed post. She supposed that if it had been anyone else, she would've been far more horrified and frightened than she was. As it were, she sincerely doubted anything would have happened. Soujiro did not view her that way. But that didn't stop the entire student body, most especially the school paper from hounding her with questions and ridiculous rumors. To escape the nonsense and chaos, she flew to the one place that had always been hers: the library. There, waiting for her behind the desk were roses. At least twelve dozen red, long stem, roses. The scent of it wafted through to the halls. Within minutes the flowery smell invaded her senses, giving her a migraine. She never could stand the smell of roses. The note that came with it said, "A rose for every moment." She had no idea what he meant. She presumed he thought being vague was romantic, that she'd draw her own conclusions. The librarian tittered around her, cooing something about young love. She could only smile weakly as she fought the nausea.

The next day, she could only blink as baskets of chocolates were delivered to her at each of her classes. Each of her teachers scolded her for the interruption, there was some talk of her sending them to herself for the attention, but she tempered everyone's discontent by sharing. Each basket held the same contents of every kind of chocolate from the most expensive brands in the world. She had tasted a piece and nearly vomited from the intense sweetness. Despite working in a dango shop, she didn't have much of a sweet tooth.

The last straw was the jewelry. In addition to continuing to leave her flowers and chocolates every random place she went, which was unnerving in and of itself, he sent her diamonds, rubies, and various other jewels she couldn't name, all in form of bracelets, necklaces and earrings. They didn't suit her at all, and she found them too ostentatious for words. She picked up the diamond necklace. It was probably worth an exorbitant amount, but all she could think about was how heavy it was. _I could sink a boat with this thing._ She thought about selling them. She'd definitely have enough to pay off her tuition and her upcoming years at a university, but in the end she opted to have it all returned.

Part of her wondered why she even bothered. He obviously wasn't taking her seriously. With a sighed she fished out her phone from her bag, and dialed his number. _If he thinks he got any points with anything this week, he's got another thing coming…_

(-)(-)(-)

Akira blinked at the disarray that befell his friend's once immaculate study. He had seen madness before, in the eyes of his enemies as they were forced into a corner, the expression of one of his best friends as he suffered heartache, but this…was a different kettle of leaves altogether. Soujiro seemed to have passed insanity, and was heading dangerously close to obsessed.

When he had first learned about how women in general seemed to have cut him off, he had recommended some of his own female friends. To his surprise, he had rejected the offer, saying that no one but _her_ would do. Soujiro's relationship with Yuki had always been odd to him. He didn't believe that men and women could spend so much time together and be "just friends". After all Rui and Tsukushi had been friends and now they were _together_. When she and Tsukasa grew apart, ending with his awkward phone call, she and Rui naturally drifted together. He had no doubt that Soujiro and Yuki would either meet the same fate or end up hating each other. It was one of the few points in regards to relationships that he and Soujiro disagreed. Soujiro was adamant that he and Yuki were nothing more than friends, and he felt that dating her would prove that beyond a shadow of a doubt. Such logic was severely flawed, but who knew that the girl would be so resistant to the idea? Then again, it was probably because she still harbored a one-sided love for his friend, but if that was so why not take this chance to be more?

He had been standing in the doorway of the study for perhaps ten minutes and his friend had yet to acknowledge him. Soujiro sat at his desk, clacking away at his computer and making notes on a notepad. The once tidy space had been replaced by an explosion of paper and…trend magazines? He picked up a sheet that had fallen to the ground and raised a brow. It was the layout to Yuki's school. Being a senior she would have a set number of places she would go, and Soujiro had them marked complete with notes of her schedule. It appeared his friend was going all out. Of the four of them, Soujiro had the craftiest mind. Being from a conservative and tradition family, it took cleverness to have any fun, but when had he begun to cross the line from harmless fun to criminal mastermind?

"Oh, hey, Akira. Have you been here long?"

Akira turned to him. "Long enough to know that you've become a stalker."

Soujiro chuckled. "I'm dedicated. I've never been rejected before. I'm going to make it damn near impossible for her to do it again. I've been sending her gifts all week."

"I think you're going overboard, Soujiro. I mean, this is Yuki-chan. Is it really okay to do this to a friend?" He glanced at his pad paper, caught the word _panda_ and immediately decided that he really did not want to know.

"I don't mean her any harm. What wrong with dating?" Soujiro asked. "I'll treat her well, and I'll definitely remain faithful. Hell, we go out together all the time anyway. I don't see how it'll be any different."

Akira stared at him. "Are you serious? You're telling me you don't think dating Yuki will be any different than being friends with her?"

"Well, I _will_ get to play with her more." He smiled, thinking of all the ways he could tease her as her boyfriend.

"Soujiro…" How could he say this, clearly? "The difference between a girl friend and _girlfriend_ is space, and if you eliminate that space, you can never get it back. Do you really think your feelings for Yuki-chan will stay the same? Or her feelings for you? Someone's bound to get hurt."

"It's fine, it's fine." Soujiro said, almost dismissively, purposely ignore the memory of how he felt when she wore the sailor uniform. "No one's feelings are going to change because there's nothing there. Sure, Yuki-chan is cute and I feel comfortable touching her, but that's it."

_If there's nothing there, why must you go out of your way to prove it?_ Akira sighed. Each of his friends had their own way of thinking. "Maybe you could make this less about you, and more about her." He knew he should just stay out of it, but Yuki was just as much one of them as Tsukushi. "Do you really think this is going to end well at all?"

Before he could ask what he meant, Soujiro's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Nishikado-san."

He smile. "Yuki-chan. I've been waiting for your call. Did you get my presents?"

"Oh, I got them. Let's have coffee, Nishikado-san. We need to talk."

"That's fine. Same place, in about an hour?"

"See you then."

"Ha!" He exclaimed gleefully, snapping his phone shut. "Yuki-chan wants to meet me. She must want to thank me for all the attention I've been giving her."

Akira stared at him. Sometimes Soujiro was so much like Tsukasa it was frightening. _Who am I to burst his bubble? Yuki-chan will do that soon enough._ The idea of Soujiro in a monogamous relationship, with Yuki-chan no less, was an unprecedented happening. If he didn't end up breaking the poor girl's heart, she'd stomp all over his pride enough for him to learn how real relationship worked. _This will be interesting._

(-)(-)(-)

Yuki sipped at her tea, glancing at Soujiro through her lashes. Though his face held his usual impassive expression, she could feel the smugness coming off him in waves. If he thought she asked him there today because she was giving in, he was in for a rude awakening.

"The roses were lovely, Nishikado-san. A sweet and romantic gesture that would make any girl smile."

The corner of his lips lifted. A look she was familiar with. He was expecting her thanks and would take it generously. "I'm glad you liked them, Yuki-chan."

She took another sip of her tea. "Who said I liked them?"

His smile turned puzzled. "Eh?"

"The baskets of imported chocolates were a nice touch. Exotic tastes from high priced manufacturers, each delivered personally. I doubt my commoner's pallet was able to do it justice. I could hardly swallow even one."

He frowned now. She didn't sound at all the way she was supposed to. "Yuki-chan?"

"The jewelry was my favorite. Set after set of exquisite diamonds set around emeralds, rubies and other beautiful gems. Each piece worth millions I'm sure."

"Nothing less than my deepest affection for you, Yuki-chan."

She made a humming noise, examining her nails. "So, tell me, Nishikado-san. What do you intend to give me on my birthday? Or other such occasions, that you haven't already given me this week?"

Soujiro felt a prickling at the base of his neck. Strange, he only felt the sensation when he was in unavoidable trouble, but this was Yuki. Wasn't she pleased with his gifts? "I'm sure I could come up with something."

"Nishikado-san, you are a verifiable ass."

He blinked. She finally looked directly at him, and the cold fire in her eyes was not something he expected at all.

"Were you even thinking of me when you decided to send me these things? Were you thinking that I would be especially pleased by your gifts? Or were you perhaps considering that women like flowers, chocolates and expensive jewelry, so why shouldn't I?"

"I—"

"We've known each other for so long, Nishikado-san. Surely, you had some knowledge on my likes and dislikes. I would think that you'd put more consideration into this than that. Do you even remember what I said that day at the hotel? What I wanted from you?"

His mind raced to their last conversation. _"The first step is to get me to forgive you. No tricks, no elaborate displays or expensive gifts."_

"You know what? It doesn't even matter. This isn't going to work, no matter how much effort I put into it. I'll talk to those girls for you, Nishikado-san. Soon, you'll have your night life back, and we can go on and pretend none of this ever happened." She scooted out of the booth.

In a panic he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Yuki, wait. I don't understand. You didn't like my presents?"

"I don't like presents that come to me for no reason. I'm angry because, again, your intentions weren't on asking my forgiveness, but buying my submission as you have with every other woman you have wanted. Do not treat me like the others, Nishikado-san. I deserve more respect than that."

Soujiro stared at her, and then dropped his gaze to her hands. She was right. She was absolutely right. "I'm new at this, Yuki. Would you condemn me for acting in the only way I know how?"

She cursed herself for softening, for always softening when he became like this. Honest, unguarded. She sat back down in her seat. "I hate roses."

He looked up at her, still not having released her having shifted his hold to capture her hand.

"I am sensitive to strong scents, roses especially." She continued. "I also don't have much of a sweet tooth. I can handle some jelly beans now and then, a piece of unrefined chocolates here and there, but that's it. Those trinkets you sent me were also very gaudy. I don't mind jewelry in general, but I wear things like this." She held up her other wrist that held a simple band of colorful thread weaved in a zigzagging pattern.

He had noticed those things, that she didn't wear much jewelry, and never ordered anything sweet on their outings. In the back of his mind he had noted these things about her, why did it never occur to him?

"I think that, you didn't want to risk me not liking your gifts, so you thought to give me something you knew hadn't failed you before."

He stared at her. "That's—"

"You dislike rejection and failure, Nishikado-san. So, you unconsciously make your decisions based on precedence or predictable success. I don't want to put you into positions where you rely on your experience as a playboy to try to impress me. That's why I like being your friend. You are more yourself toward your friends, and I don't have to doubt your sincerity when I am one. Don't force yourself to like me as more if you don't really."

Soujiro could not find his voice. How did she understand him so well? She knew so much about him while he knew so little. "You are far too good for me, Yuki-chan."

She gave a small smile. "Don't I know it. That's why I'll find your repeats and explain the situation to them."

"You don't have to do that. I could do better." He could risk it. If he failed again, she'd tell him, and he'd try again. _It wouldn't be so bad,_ he considered.

She laughed then, not unkindly. "Your logic at this makes no sense to me. Date to prove that we're just friends? We don't have to date to do that, there are tests…" She trailed off, wishing she could take the words back, but it was too late.

"Tests?" He questioned, wondering over the sudden blush that overtook her face.

"W-Well," She stuttered. "There's chemistry. Friends don't have the chemistry couples do. That's why couples can't really be friends …after they break up…that is, until the chemistry is gone."

She knew she was done for, when he smiled. His slow, sly smile. Once upon a time that smile would have melted her on the spot, now she was better at hiding it. "And," He leaned forward, so they were eye to eye. "What sort of test would that be, Yuki-chan?"

She couldn't stop the shiver when she felt his breath as he spoke. "Um…that is…we…"

He grinned to himself at her reactions. It was good to know that he still hadn't lost his touch. He could kiss her. That would prove that they were just friends. They'd spend a few days to get over the awkwardness of it, and return to business as usual. That in mind, he swooped down and captured her lips in his. Expecting nothing more than the low-level tug of basic want, he was rocked to the core with the explosion. He froze at the unexpected flavor of her, then dipped in for more. Taking advantage of her gasp of surprise, he used his tongue to drink from her. It was taste he could not name, nor having had it, want to stop.

It was Yuki that pulled away first, red faced and panting she wrenched herself away from him. His mouth moved to chase hers, but she held up her tea plate as a desperate shield. "J-Just h-hold on, N-Nishikado-san." She was stuttering, and she was trembling. She took some deep breaths and calmed her racing heart. Mustering her crumbling courage she looked up at him. "There. You see? No chemistry."

He resisted the urge to smirk at her bravado. Instead, he said slowly, "Better make sure." He descended on her again, but his lips met the cold surface of the tea plate.

"We're in a public place, Nishikado-san." She tried to come off reproachful, but her voice trembled. She lowered the plate, trying to look firm. "And okay, so we have chemistry. There are other ways to tell."

He looked thoughtful. "Once ought to do it. I think that after one time, the chemistry might go away and we can be just friends again."

Her eyes widened, understanding what he meant and blushed. "That's not how it works!"

There was a glint of amusement in his eyes that irritated her. "You want to prove that we're just friends, don't you?"

"I shouldn't have to!" Yuki snapped. "I don't even understand why you or anybody else is questioning it. If we're just friends, we're just friends."

"And what if we're not? You have to admit it, Yuki-chan, that kiss was—"

"Don't say it." She interrupted. The last thing she needed was to revisit just how hot that kiss was. "It's not going to happen again, so why say it? What's more important to you, Nishikado-san? Proving something you already know is true, or reinstating your playboy status?"

She was asking him to give up, and Soujiro saw no reason why he had to. "I only know what I want, and what I want is you, Yuki-chan."

And that was it. Soujiro decided to pursue Yuki, and nothing was going to stop him. Not even Yuki herself.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

I've read a lot of YukixSoujiro fanfics, (let's face it, there aren't a lot out there), and I know how different mine is. Soujiro is actually openly pursuing Yuki, and Yuki is actively doing all she can to fend him off. There's no angst, no obsessive love on either side, and I'm trying to keep an element of fun in it. We'll see how it goes though.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

(-)(-)(-)

Soujiro Nishikado always got what he wanted. No matter the price of an item, if he wanted it went home with him. If a pretty girl caught his attention, she'd be his. It didn't matter who she was with or what orientation she preferred. She wouldn't be able to resist him. It was only natural, for who could turn down perfection?

"Stop calling me, Nishikado-san!"

Yuki Matsuoka that's who. He sighed and put away his phone. He had never been turned down so often in his life. The average man would have given up by now. But every "No" and "Go away" that Yuki gave him only made him more determined. The problem was, Yuki knew him. She knew him for who he was, so much that his looks and wealth held no allure over her. She knew all his tricks and had developed some sort defensive barrier against his charms. If it weren't for the kiss, he would have believed her completely desensitized to him. Ah, the kiss. He thought of it fondly. He was curious at his own reaction: immediate heat and a constant wanting. Even if she did get all his old girlfriends to start seeing him again, he doubted he'd give them the time of day. He had to have Yuki, and it was only a matter of time before he had her.

"Wah, Kazunari-kun!"

Soujiro turned just as a boy had surfaced from one of the ponds. A girl was wringing her hands anxiously as he swam to the brook.

"Mou, who told you to jump in, you idiot?" She helped pull him up from the edge.

"But, isn't this important to you?" He held up the bracelet he had apparently retrieved.

The girl's eyes filled with tears, and she threw her arms around him. "Stupid. _You_ are important to me. What would I have done if you had drowned?"

The boy reached up and gently wiped away her tears. "Don't cry, Haruka-chan." He took her wrist and refastened her bracelet. "You're much prettier when you smile."

He looked away when the couple kissed. It was a tender moment so separate and removed from his world. He turned back to them, watching intently. The girl had taken off her sweater and was trying to dry him as best she could. Scolding him all the while. "Honestly, you could have broken your neck. Don't you dare do that to me again, do you hear me? Oh, now you're going to get pneumonia. What am I going to do with you?"

The boy just chuckled, he murmured something Soujiro couldn't hear and the girl blushed.

What a curious thing. The boy was ordinary at best, didn't look to be an athlete or an academic. The girl was cute and obviously saw nothing lacking in her boyfriend. A couple together through mutual adoration. _How nice,_ he thought. Affection and fondness for no other reason than to give to someone you like. He probably couldn't afford expensive jewelry, or exotic chocolates, and yet…they seemed so happy together.

_I want that._ He imagined Yuki fussing over him. Tending to him when he was sick, making him lunch, comforting him after a stressful day…He'd always believed that such attention would be suffocating and being on the receiving end had always been irritating, but to be fawned over…looked at as if he could conquer the world…it wasn't bad. Yuki had looked at him like that once. It had made him uneasy, but at the same time he couldn't deny the ego boost it gave him.

He frowned. She hadn't looked at him like that in a long time. Likely, she had long since gotten over her infatuation with him. He was fine with that. She was more fun to be around now that she wasn't trailing after him like a lost puppy. She wasn't nervous around him anymore. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, telling him exactly what she thought no matter how unflattering it was. She used to be so shy and excessively polite, now she rolled her eyes at him and didn't bother hiding her irritation. Their friendship had been something he enjoyed. The laughed together, argued and talked so easily. At least they used to. Nowadays, she did all she could to avoid him. As if his new attention for her was a sickness she was waiting to go away. By all accounts they weren't even friends anymore; she hadn't smiled at him in a long while. Why was that?

Despite her resistance, his ultimate goal was still to get Yuki to be his girlfriend. Their compatibility was something she couldn't ignore forever, and their unquestionable chemistry wasn't just going to go away. He needed to get her to change her mind, to lower her guard just a little. But how to do that? He must be missing something. He was obviously doing _something_ wrong if she wasn't falling into his arms. He needed insight. Who did he know with a girlfriend that could give him sound advice? He immediately rejected Akira. Advice from him would probably get him into trouble with Yuki. That left only one person.

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi snuggled under the covers of the abnormally comfortable bed. She dimly remembered coming to wake Rui for something and struggling when he pulled her into his arms. "Let go, Hanazawa Rui. We have things to do." She had said, but the protests died as she registered how soft the mattress was, how warm the cocoon of his arms were. "Just this once," she murmured, pressing herself more firmly into the bed.

He smiled when he felt her surrender. He watched her drift off and nuzzled the side of her neck. He pulled her closer and was just shutting his eyes when the door burst open.

He heard footsteps walk into the room, but didn't bother to turn and greet the intruder, silently willing him to go away.

Soujiro approached the foot of the bed, prepared to rip the comforter off his friend, when he noticed another person tucked beneath his chin. He paused, looking intently at the other body as if to confirm her identity. He grinned. "Rui, you dog. So, you finally did the deed."

Tsukushi, apparently not as asleep as he suspected, stiffened at his voice. "Go away, Nishikado-san." She was far too comfortable to give the order the tone it deserved.

"Wish I could, darling, but I need your lover here." Soujiro knew she probably wasn't naked underneath the blankets, but there was no harm in having a bit of fun. "If you like, I could give you a bit of time to recover, before I steal him from you."

She opened her eyes marginally to glare at him. Tightening her hold on Rui's arm, she growled. "Hanazawa Rui is mine."

Rui chuckled, pulling her more firmly against him. "Would you mind coming back later, Soujiro?"

"Rui! I can't believe it's come to this," He clutched his heart in mock agony. "We've been friends since preschool, and now that you have a girlfriend you're blowing me off?"

"Well, I doubt you're as soft as she is." He heard her muffled giggle.

"So, there." Tsukushi stuck her tongue out at him, and turned to smile up at her boyfriend. "Be gone you playboy."

Once upon a time the Tsukushi Makino he knew would be doing all she could to scramble away from such a compromising position. Now she refused to move, and insisted that he leave them to their snuggling. She had changed since she began dating Rui. Even he saw it. She acted more like a girl. Rui obviously had knowledge and a great power. He wasn't leaving until he shared.

"You know what?" He went over to the window and pulled a chair to side of the bed, facing them. "I think I'll stay and watch."

"Mou, what'd I ever do to you?" Tsukushi grumbled, burying herself into the pillow. "Make him go away, Hanazawa Rui."

Rui leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek, before moving to her neck. "Is this really important?" He directed the question at Soujiro, but didn't cease his assault on Tsukushi's neck.

Soujiro sighed, an aggravated sigh. "Must be nice to have a girlfriend that likes you."

"Your girlfriends like you." He nipped at her earlobes, moving his hand down her side.

"Watch your hands, Hanazawa Rui." She warned, though making no moves to stop him.

"Come on, Makino. I need his advice, and you being here will only distract him." Soujiro could not watch them for another moment. It was disgusting watching your friend devour someone you didn't even consider a girl.

Something in his tone must have reached her, because with a sigh she reluctantly pulled away and got out of bed. To his relief they were both fully clothed. He didn't think he could handle seeing her body. Some things he'd never be able to handle.

"Hmph. I'll remember this, Nishikado-san. I'll see you later, Hanazawa Rui." She leaned to give him one last peck, and made her way out.

Rui sighed watching her go, and the flopped back on the bed. "How can I help you, Soujiro?"

He said nothing for a moment, his eyes going to the picture frame on his nightstand. It was of Rui and Tsukushi sitting side-by-side on a park bench. It was a simple shot, taken on a whim and it was before they had gotten together, but you could see how close they were even then. "You were friends with her once." He murmured, picking up the picture. "Now, you have her willingly snuggled beneath the covers with you. The old Makino would never have done that."

"Hmm…We all change sooner or later."

Soujiro put the photo back down. "How did you do it? You gave her up twice. She's always so busy. The two of you were the definition of just friends, and now…how'd you do it?"

Rui shrugged. "What does it matter? She's mine now."

"No, that's not good enough." He shook his head. "You never gave her presents. You didn't take her to all the romantic places you could have. You probably didn't even seduce her. So, what did you do? What was your strategy?"

Rui stared at him. _He's serious._ He remembered that expression Soujiro wore. They were about eight years old when he had least seen it. He had just bought his first pair of jeans, the first of them to move away from designer threads, and he had that same serious expression while firing question after question about them. Why did he buy them? Were they comfortable? Could he move in them? Now he had that same look asking him what strategy he used to get a girl. He couldn't help it. He chuckled. "So, you can still be cute, ne Soujiro?"

Soujiro frowned in puzzlement.

Rui propped himself up against the headboard. "I've always liked Tsukushi. Even while she was with Tsukasa. I was just lucky that she came to like me back."

"You were her first love, weren't you?" He pressed.

He shrugged. "She still rejected me once. You'll have to ask her why she decided to give me a chance."

Soujiro ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated habit.

"Being her friend might've worked in my favor." He allowed, smiling internally when his friend came to attention. "Unintentionally, mind you."

"Of course." Soujiro knew that Rui and Tsukushi were much closer than he and Yuki. "So, you…held her while she cried? Listened to her problems? You were there for her?" The sensitivity technique was more Akira's forte than his. He had comforted Yuki in his own way once before. Tea and reassuring words of wisdom and a little of her pride back by scaring the shit out of her cheating ex-boyfriend. He had felt out of his depth, but it had helped somehow back then. Not that it would do him any good now. Yuki was far from vulnerable.

"So, who's the lucky girl, Soujiro?"

Soujiro blinked.

"Must be someone special, if she's resisting you so much that you'd come to me for advice."

He narrowed his eyes at Rui. There was a smirk in his tone. He knew.

Rui grinned openly at him. "It's like a story from a manga. Hopeless playboy finally sees the light and chases after his lady love, but his lady love too hurt from past relationships won't trust him."

Annoyed, he grabbed the pillow at the foot of the bed and threw it at him. Rui ducked, laughing. "Will you help me, Rui?"

Rui looked thoughtful. Soujiro hated that look. Most people saw Rui as quiet, lazy, harmless. They didn't grow up with him. It either meant brilliant advice with immediate success or utter hell. The last time he saw that look he made the mistake of getting into a car and letting him drive.

"It helps to pay attention to little things. Most couples only look at the big things so they don't last. Pay attention to the little things."

Well, that wasn't so bad. It made sense. If he had paid attention, he wouldn't have blundered with the gifts he gave Yuki. It gave him hope that Rui would actually tell him something useful.

"Also," Rui continued, "back off for now."

Or maybe not. "Eh? You're telling me to give up?"

"How would you like it if someone just started sending you things, following you everywhere, calling all the time? Stalkers do that sort of thing."

Soujiro blanched, leaving Rui to wonder just what lengths he went through in his strategy. "Let her be the one to decide your dates. Don't pressure her about the big things and just pay attention to the little things."

"So, I'm just supposed to wait for her? Yuki-chan avoids me like the plague. Sooner or later some guy is going to snatch her up, and then where will I be?" It wasn't his nature to wait. He was the aggressor. With any other girl he'd task steps to ensure that she chose him. Let her have the illusion of control over the situation, while manipulating circumstances. Yuki wasn't like other girls, and she'd likely hate him if he tried anything of the sort.

"It would help if you were part of her life. Become her friend again. Meet her friends, her family, get to know her a little better. Find out what she likes. It's not hard, Soujiro. You just need patience and good intentions." He stretched to the little drawer in the nightstand, pulled out a piece of colored paper and handed it to Soujiro. "Here's a start. Go to this."

It was a flyer. To the cultural festival at Yuki's school.

Rui watched the thoughtful to calculating expressions on his face and smiled. _This is going to be interesting._

(-)(-)(-)

"Yuki-chan."

Akira blinked when the girl shrieked throwing the platter of cookies up in fright.

"Mou!" She sat on the floor, picking up the platter and trying the salvage the few that she could.

"What's wrong, Yuki-chan? That was some reaction to just your name."

Yuki looked up at him. "I've been rather jumpy lately. Paranoid really. I also haven't been sleeping well."

"I didn't mean to scare you." He raised a brow when she laughed, a humorless laugh.

"No, it's not you, Mimasaka-san. It's all Nishikado-san's fault. Him and his abnormal mind powers."

"Oh? What has Soujiro done to you this time?" It was his intention of staying out of it, but seeing her looking so wary…he couldn't do nothing.

Yuki sighed. "He calls all the time. No matter how often I turn off my phone, it still rings when he calls. I even tried taking out the battery once, and it still rang. It also never seems to run out of room for his messages." She placed the cookies on the counter and started to arrange them. "And he just pops up out of nowhere. I can't even sense him anymore. Whenever I turn around, there he is. Just smiling that smile of his."

"I didn't realize he'd be so tenacious about this. He told me he wants to date you to prove that you're just friends, but I thought he would've already given up by now."

She laughed again. "That might've been possible before, but I made the mistake of letting my guard down. He's just not going to let it go, now. When Nishikado-san wants something, no matter how little it makes sense for him to have it, he won't rest until he gets it." She slumped tiredly against the wall. "I'm sorry, Mimasaka-san. I don't mean to dump all my problems onto you. It's not your fault your friend has been terrorizing me."

He chuckled. "Why don't you give him a chance, Yuki-chan?"

"Because I do not agree with his logic. Go out with me to prove we're just friends? How will dating do that? It's a waste of time, and Nishikado-san needs to know that he can't get everything he wants."

"He's stubborn and determined, Yuki-chan. He also has a lot of weapons in his arsenal. I wouldn't be surprised if he made you fall for him again."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." She muttered, the she sighed. "I don't want to end up hating Nishikado-san, but I'm not happy with all this attention he's giving me. He's treating me differently. Not like Yuki. Not like his friend Yuki. But as a girl he just has to have no matter what. I don't like it."

"So, what will you do? You know he won't give up easily."

"He can do whatever he wants. Either he'll give up eventually and return to his playboy lifestyle, or we will date and then he'll give up."

Akira studied her. She sounded resigned, but he could tell she was waiting. She didn't believe that Soujiro was sincere in his attentions, and while that might be true, relationships made people change. She was waiting for the Soujiro she knew to return, either as her friend or something more, he didn't know. But clearly, she was tired of the Soujiro that was pursuing her. It wasn't her fault he only knew how to chase her with the techniques of a ladies' man.

"Soujiro is an idiot."

Yuki blinked at him, and then smiled warmly. "You're such a nice guy, Mimasaka-san." Then her eyes sparkled with something that if he didn't know better, he would've called calculation. "You know what nice guy's do? They help their friends in need."

"Er…yes. Did you need my help for something, Yuki-chan?"

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

Okay, here's chapter. Thank you for the reviews and favorites and alerts. This story is better received than I would've thought. I don't exactly have a plot in my mind, just drabbles I'm stringing together really, but eh, I hope you like what I come up with. Big thanks to my girl **Domyouji Love** for her help. I suggested you all check out some of her stuff…genius! Look forward to chapter 5, and for those following _The Siege_ I've got half of the next chapter written.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

Akira Mimasaka, for all his kind and agreeable nature, was known as merciless and unforgiving to his enemies. Though a caring son and doting elder brother, he was the heir to a powerful yakuza empire. In addition to his name inspiring fear and awe worldwide, he was a core member of the fearsome F4. Yes, Akira Mimasaka was not a man to be taken lightly.

So, he wasn't going to let this faze him. If a few pretty girls wanted to dress him up in a maid uniform with a padded front and color his face with God knows what, he'd take it in stride. If he was to prance around the school for the student body and prospective freshmen to ogle, he wasn't going to let it bother him. It was for a good cause after all.

"_Please, Mimasaka-san? Will you please help me with this?" Yuki looked up at him with imploring brown eyes, hands clasped pleadingly._

"_Yuki-chan—"_

"_I'll take you out afterwards, I promise. Please? Oh, please?"_

"_I'm a guy, Yuki-chan. Wouldn't it be strange?"_

_She shook her head earnestly. "You're very pretty, Mimasaka-san." He was sure she didn't mean to insult him. "And it's for a good cause. You'll be helping my class earn money for our class trip."_

"_I could always just give you the money," He muttered._

"_It wouldn't be the same. Please? Pretty please?" Then she did something that shocked him. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and ran her fingers shyly up and down his forearm. "Akira-kun? Please, won't you help me?"_

_It was a move he was familiar with, but coming from her it was somehow all the more potent. _Soujiro will have his hands full with this one,_ he thought, after finally giving in._

He flashed a smile at one of the students at the stall, and swished his skirt as he walked, adding him to the crowd already following him. He stopped now and then to pose in a photo, where he had to force himself not to break anyone's hands for groping where they ought not, and led them to the various food and game stalls of students from Yuki's class.

"Everyone, be sure to support the senior class! We are all counting on you." He winked and blew a kiss to the crowded. Though he'd never admit it aloud, he was enjoying himself to some extent.

"Is that really you, Akira?"

He froze at the sound of his friend's voice. _Soujiro. Of course, Soujiro would be here._He straightened, repressing the urge to leave character and give in to his embarrassment and hide. He fluttered his eyelashes, as he had seen many of his girlfriends do, and gave a slow smile. "Ah, Soujiro. I didn't know I would be seeing you today." He pitched his voice higher, to sound more feminine. He saw a group of girls narrow their eyes at Soujiro. _Maybe I could play this to my advantage._ "Did you miss me?"

Soujiro grinned, playing along. "Like the day misses the stars." He took Akira hand and kissed it, much to the delight of the screaming girls. "What are you doing here? Besides blessing Japan's youth with your awe inspiring beauty? "

"Yuki-chan invited me. She promised a date afterwards." He watched the frown take over Soujiro's face, and smiled to himself. "I can't say no to Yuki, especially with her big brown eyes asking so nicely."

Soujiro knew what he was up to, and refused to give in. "So, she asked. You're reliving your childhood nightmare, because she asked." He almost smirked. He was there when Akira's mother thought to dress up her adorable son as a girl, when they were children. "Wonder what else you'll do if she asks."

Akira looked chagrinned, knowing he had been caught. He threw himself in Soujiro's arms and said theatrically, "Don't be jealous, Soujiro! I still love you the most!"

Before Soujiro could reply, he felt himself being pulled away from Akira.

"It's bad enough that you come to our school uninvited, but you have to flirt with the first pretty girl you see? You're unbelievable."

Soujiro blinked. It was the girls from before, Yuki's fan club as he called them. "I was simply—"

"You're here to see Sempai again, aren't you? Well, she's far too busy to deal with your brand of harassment." One girl said.

He frowned at the girls pushing at him. "Then I'll wait until the end."

"You'll cause trouble. Your type always does. Go home." Said another.

"A wholesome place like our high school is no place for a man whore." They said in unison.

His eyes widened in shock. _Man whore?_

Akira felt he would rupture an organ from the effort of keeping in his laughter. "Now, ladies. Surely, we can come to a compromise." He smiled broadly as his friend looked to him with hope. "There's a lot to do around here. Why not put him to work?" He grinned outright when Soujiro paled.

"The auditorium still needs to be set up." One girl considered. "And we do need someone to clear backstage." The girls looked at each other and nodded resolutely.

Two hours later Soujiro was calling himself a fool in seven languages, and cursing his friends. Rui must have known he'd end up in this situation, and Akira had been no help at all. _Those traitors…_

The girls had ushered him to the bowels of the school, to the dank dungeon that was backstage of the auditorium. It was filthy. Dust covered every surface, and it seemed to have been used as a storage closet, for it housed desks, boxes, gym equipment and all manner of junk from every department and he was given the task to move it all to the storage sheds out behind the school.

He would have left rather than suffer the indignity of such menial work, but the parting line of one of the girls rang mockingly in his head.

"_If you can't even complete such a simple task, you will never become worthy of standing next to our Sempai."_

Yuki should be honored a person of his status was paying so much attention to her. He shook his head, immediately scratching the thought. Wasn't the reason he and Akira were both so fond of Yuki was because she, like Makino, saw them as people rather than heirs? Obviously, she was fine being his friend, but being his girlfriend seemed an intimidating post. Coercing her into the roll would do no good. He'd have to wait. While he waited, he'd prove to those girls, to everyone that stood in his way, that he was good enough for Yuki. So he stayed, and he determinedly rolled up his sleeves and lugged box after box to the sheds. After awhile help showed up in the form of other students and though he had finished hulling a little over half the clutter out, he was thankful for their assistance.

He was sweaty, dirty, and more than a little sore from the heavy lifting, but he couldn't help the feeling of triumph at accomplishing the task. _There is nothing I cannot do once I set my mind to it._

He had just set down the last box, when he heard the shed door close, and the unmistakable _click_ of the lock. Running to the door, he grabbed the handle and frantically jiggled it. The door remained unmoving. "Hey! Is anyone out there? Let me out!" No answer. He pounded on the surface of the door and called out several more times. He patted his pockets for his phone, and groaned, remembering it was in his jacket, which he took off when he started working.

He sat down heavily on the floor. _Must not panic. Sooner or later, someone's going to come back here, someone fetching something from the shed and I'd get out._When he found out who locked him in, they'd pay. He'd see to it they were very sorry for trifling with Soujiro Nishikado.

He sighed to himself, wondering what he thought he'd be doing when he decided to go to the festival. He didn't know what it would be like, so he thought he'd be fine without a plan. He imagined something along the lines of walking around with Yuki, watching her work and interact with her schoolmates. He'd hoped to learn something about her that would help him understand her better. She'd been avoiding him, and he'd wanted to…reconcile with her somehow.

He must have dozed off, because soon he felt himself being shaken. Reflexively, his wrist shot out and grabbed the person doing the shaken.

"Wah! I'm s-sorry! It's just that, you should wake up now! S-So p-please let go!"

Soujiro slowly opened his eyes, and studied his captive. She was a small girl, most likely a freshman. Her long hair in braids, stuck out in an odd manner. The glasses she wore took up a good portion of her face. On top of that, she could stand to lose a little weight. "Who are you?"

"M-My name is K-Keiko. Keiko Itou, Nishikado-san."

Figures. An ordinary looking girl would have a common first name. He released her and asked, "How did you know I was out here?"

"I saw Rumika-san and the others follow you when you came out. I would have come out sooner, but I had to wait until all three of them were occupied. You must be thirsty at least." She offered him a bottle of water he didn't realize she was clutching.

Like man from the desert he gulped greedily at the cool liquid.

"The festival is almost over. It's just the confession auction that's left. If you walk around to the front of the school, you'd be able to avoid the others." She handed him his forgotten jacket.

"Itou-chan, what do you get out of helping me? Won't you get into trouble for letting me out?" She didn't seem like the type to invite the wrath others, but was she the type to expect something in return for a favor?

She smiled shyly, "You worked so hard backstage. It wasn't right to keep you away from Matsuoka-senpai. Also, it's not a good feeling…being locked in here overnight." She bowed to him when he stood up, and slipped on his jacket.

"Well, then I thank you." He bowed low to her. "If I can ever return the favor, I will."

She blushed to the roots of her hair. "N-No n-need to trouble yourself, Nishikado-san! Anyone would have done the same in my position!"

He chuckled. She reminded him so much of Yuki just then. He patted her on head. "You'd better get going before you are missed."

"Y-Yes. Good luck, Nishikado-san!"

(-)(-)(-)

"Ah, it's finally over!" Without thought to the girls in the room, Akira began shedding the layers of the maid uniform.

Yuki giggled at her blushing classmates who ran shrieking in a flurry of flustered fury from the classroom. "Well, that image isn't going to help them pass their exams."

"Eh?" He gotten the odd bow-like thing they had tied on his head off, and was now fighting with the knots on the corset at the back of the uniform.

"Akira-kun, you'll hurt yourself. Let me." She went behind him and gently unknotted the tangles he had made. It didn't occur to her that she was undressing one of Japan's lady killers, or that she was alone with an about-to-be half naked man. "I really appreciate today, Akira-kun. You really went that extra mile."

"Don't expect me to do it again." He said, struggling out of the tight skirt. "But I didn't completely hate it." He moved his hands when she reached for the hidden clasps. "Thanks. You'd think I'd be better at this."

She giggled. "I think its a little easier taking it off someone else than taking it off your self."

"Yeah, okay." He watched her smooth out the uniform and hang it in the closet, as he dressed in his own clothes. "Ne, Yuki-chan?"

"Hmm?" She looked around the room and began picking up the forgotten pins and leftover fabric from his adjustments earlier. She glanced up, and blinked when she found him just inches from his face. "Akira-kun?"

"What do you think of me?"

She edged back, wondering what he thought he was doing. "What do you mean?"

He leaned in, pinning her between himself and the edge of a desk. "When I'm this close to you, what do you feel?"

She tilted her head, confused and then smiled, understanding what he was trying to show her. She reached up and linked her hands behind his neck. Totally comfortable in such an otherwise compromising position. "Akira-kun is my good friend. I trust you and I am very thankful that I can depend on you to be there for me."

"But I'm different from Soujiro." It wasn't a question, but at least he now knew she understood the feelings between "just friends" and "more than friends".

"Akira-kun is Akira-kun." She shrugged, dropping her hands when he straightened away from her. "Nishikado-san is…not being a good friend right now, but…this thing that he's doing…he'll give up eventually. I'm still trying to track down all his girlfriends and explain the misunderstanding."

"He seems pretty determined, Yuki. Won't it be bad if you convince them to drop their game, while he's still bent on pursuing you?"

She frowned, considering.

Suddenly the door burst open, and a girl burst in, gasping. "S-Senpai, the…the auction." She panted.

Yuki's eyes widened. "The confession auction! How could I forget?" She ran to her bag in the corner, and pulled out a clip board. She shuffled through the papers there and nodded to herself when she found the one she needed.

"I'm sorry, Akira-kun. I've got to go. I'll treat you some other time like I promised, alright? Thanks again for your hard work today. I'm sure we've more than met our quota." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek, a gesture he was familiar with and accepted graciously. She ran out the door with the girls, heading down the stairs and to the gym.

It was already packed with so many people, and girls waiting in line to be auctioned off were more than a little nervous.

"Mou! What if nobody bids on me?"

"What if Tenchi-kun bids on another girl?"

"There is surely something illegal about this!"

She mentally winced at the last comment. It had been her idea to auction off volunteers, and the proceeds going to either the girl's club or to their next class trip. She was pretty sure it wasn't illegal. The deal was to bid on the girl you like, and you get one day with her. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and the teachers had nothing against it…so long as she wasn't auctioning off sexual favors from each girl.

She went through the line, reassure each girl and taking the roll as the general calmer of nerves.

"It's bad, Matsuoka-san! It's very bad!"

Yuki turned to the president. Though she was the event coordinator, the class president also had a lot of responsibilities. "President?"

"The girls! The girls that were supposed to be last to be auctioned! They found themselves boyfriends during the festival and have run off!" The poor boy looked like he was about to cry.

"Eh?! They signed a contract, though." She said, distressed.

"I know! But they're nowhere to be found. A couple of people said that they saw them leaving school a few hours ago!" He clenched the paper in his hands angrily. "Oh! They'll pay for this! Detention! Suspension until graduation! No, expulsion! I'll have them expelled and then sent to jail for breech of contract! Just watch me!"

"Um, President…we could always just find replacements…with maybe the benefit of free lunches for the next six months?" She recoiled a little when the mad look didn't fade from his eyes, rather it became shaper…more calculating.

"Matsuoka-san, since you didn't have a back-up plan in case this happened, you must be one of the replacements." Her eyes widened, clearly appalled at the idea. The girls who volunteered were of the desperate kind looking for a boyfriend. She volunteered as the coordinator so she wouldn't have to participate. "As for the other girl, we'll just grab the first girl we see on the way." Then he started pushing her towards the door leading to the back of the stage.

"Eh?! President, I have to go help class 2-B!" A freshman blustered, when he grabbed her on the way.

"Itou-chan, there's no time to be shy. Your school needs you." Before either of them knew it, they were both on stage facing the mob of people.

Yuki smiled apologetically to the girl, who looked terrified out of her mind. "I'm sorry about this, Itou-chan. I'll make sure the cooking club gets rewarded for this."

"Well, looks like we have quite a treat today," The auctioneer said. "The very lovely Matsuoka-senpai and cute underclassmen Keiko Itou."

She rolled her eyes, and smiled nervously when a few began whistling at them. She froze when she spotted Soujiro entering the gym. _Oh, no. What's he doing here?_If Soujiro bid on her, she'd have no choice but to date him, and who knew what trouble that would cause?

"So that's 1000 yen on Senpai….1200….anyone for 1300? That's 1300 to the gentleman from class 2-A…1400 to 3-C…"

"10,000 yen to Itou-chan!"

All other bids stopped, and turned. Soujiro looked ignored and looked to the stage. Yuki raised her brow. _If this is another one of his stupid games…_

"T-Then I bid 10,000 on Senpai," Said another voice.

"Kaoru-kun." She heard Keiko say faintly, turning pink.

The auctioneer looked to the crowd, who were too stunned by Soujiro's bid to continue, and shrugged. He slammed the mallet down on the podium. "Sold! Itou-san to the gentleman in the back, and Matsuoka-senpai to 1-A Kaoru Ichihara."

"W-What just happened, Senpai?" Keiko asked weakly. "Why did Nishikado-san bid on me?"

Yuki smiled at her. "You're very cute, Itou-chan. Maybe he wants to make you his girlfriend."

The girl's face exploded in red. "B-But, I already—" She couldn't go on, and only looked more and more distressed as the Soujiro and Kaoru came closer to claim them. At least everyone was making their way out of the gym, now that the auction was over.

Then it dawned on her. "You like Ichihara-kun?"

"We grew up together." She whispered, looking sad. "But he bid on Senpai. It's just my one-sided feelings."

Soon the boys were next to him, Soujiro smiling down at Keiko and Kaoru looking determinedly at the floor.

With all the charm of a ladies man, he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Princess, may I whisk you away on a cloud and show you the stars?"

Keiko looked at him with a mixture of frozen terror and dazzled awe.

He made to pull her closer, when he found himself being pushed away. "No! Let go of Keiko!"

Soujiro blinked up at the angry boy, flabbergasted at his reaction.

"I-I know about guys like you! I definitely won't hand her over!" That said, he grabbed Keiko's hand and stormed off stage and out of the gym.

Yuki glanced at their retreating figures, and down at Soujiro's dumbfounded expression. The ridiculousness of it all hit her, and she started to giggle. Soon her giggle grew to full-blown laughter. She clutched at her stomach, unable to contain her mirth.

Soujiro watched her laugh, and a reluctant smile grew on his face. Today was not one of his best days. He spent the better half of it doing manual labor and the other half locked in a shed. His one good deed was thrown in his face when the girl he bid on was stolen by another guy. But it was worth it. Hearing Yuki's free, unrestrained laughter for the first time in weeks, made it all worth it.

He got to his feet just as she was coming down from her amusement high. He looked at her cautiously. "Yuki-chan?"

She smiled, really smiled at him. "I'm going grab my things from my locker, and then would you like to go for a walk with me, Nishikado-san?"

(-)(-)(-)

Soujiro didn't know what exactly he had done to get back in her good graces, but he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He studied her as they walked away from the school. They were taking the "long way" back to her house. "I could call for a car, Yuki." He offered. "You've been on your feet all day. You're probably tired." She just smiled warmly at him and kept walking.

"If I get tired, Nishikado-san, you'll just have to carry me."

He glanced at her, noted her teasing smile and threw her a grin. "It would be my pleasure. So long as you promise to carry me if I get tired."

She raised a brow. "Oh? What have you been doing all day?"

"I…" Suddenly he didn't want to tell her. He felt pleased with himself to completing the manual task of cleaning out the backstage, but it was nothing compared to what she was doing all day. All he had done was move some junk from one storage space to another, she had organized the entire festival. "Never mind, Yuki-chan. I have the strength of ten men. I can probably carry you on my worse day." He eyed her playfully. "Then again, I've got only one back. Have you been sampling the pastries at the dango shop again, Yuki-chan?"

She blushed, delighting him, and immediately smacked his shoulder. "Nishikado-san!"

"Maybe you spend your day thinking up ways to lure innocent men to do your bidding. You got Akira Mimasaka, heir to an underworld kingdom, to cross dress in public. What did you promise him you sneaky wench?" He laughed at the guilty look on her face. Ah, he had missed this. Teasing Yuki. Bantering with Yuki. It was the most fun he'd had just talking with a girl.

"At least Akira-kun doesn't buy little girls." She walked faster, moving ahead of him. "When did you develop a Lolita complex?"

He grinned. She was quick. He liked that about her. He lengthened his pace to keep up with her. "Wasn't she up there because of you? I heard the auction was your idea, and you were bought by a much younger guy."

Her blushed went from embarrassed to mortified. "Why did you bid on her, Nishikado-san? If you had bid on me, I would have had no choice but to date you."

"That girl helped me out earlier, and it didn't look like anyone else was going to bid on her, so I did. At the very least I could have made her so popular that she'd have ten boyfriends by the end of the week." He caught her intense gaze, and soft smile. "What?"

She shook her head. _Without thought to himself or personal gain, he did something nice for someone else. _"Well, that was very generous of you."

"I'm a generous man." He said magnanimously. "And I don't want to force you to go out with me, Yuki."

"Don't you?" She asked, wary of the turn in conversation.

"I'll wait until you can trust me enough. Trust that I am serious. I'll wait for you to want to go out with me." He smiled winningly. "You can only resist for so long."

She rolled her eyes. "If you want to beat your head against a brick wall, by all means…continue this foolish pursuit. All you'll get is a concussion. It's your head."

He laughed. Yuki really was his favorite girl. On impulse he leaned down, and taking advantage of her unguarded moment gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek.

"Nishikado-san!" Her face inflamed in part embarrassment and part irritation. "You have no shame, do you?"

He spotted a bridge ahead of them and an idea struck. "I know I said I wouldn't force you, Yuki. That I'll wait until you say you want to date…"

She looked at him warily. He was most difficult to predict when he was like this, more prone to strange impulsive behavior. Her eyes widened when he grabbed hold of one of the beams and pulled himself to stand on the railing.

"Nishikado-san! What do you think you're doing? Get down right now!"

Soujiro looked down at the water, and then back at her. "Technically, Yuki-chan, you still owe me a date. So, here's your choice. Go out with me, or watch me fall to my death."

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

Wow, **Domyouji Love**was right. This was a long chapter. This is the first time I intentionally ended with a cliffhanger. I have the next chapter mostly thought out because I did have more for this chapter, but it already felt too long, so I'll put the rest in the next one. I hope you enjoyed it, and many thanks for the reviews and alerts. Also, for those who haven't already, do check out my oneshots _**Drunk Yuki**_and _**Sentiment**_. See you in Chapter Six!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

"Nishikado-san! What do you think you're doing? Get down right now!"

Soujiro looked down at the water, and then back at her. "Technically, Yuki-chan, you still owe me a date. So, here's your choice. Go out with me, or watch me fall to my death."

She narrowed her eyes, and decided to call his bluff. "Fine, then. Jump. One less playboy for me to deal with."

He grasped his heart with his free hand in mock agony. "So cold. You'd rather the young Ichihara, to me? What reason do I have to go on?" He grinned when she huffed in irritation.

_Two can play this game._ Yuki boosted herself up on the railing, and grabbed the beam to steady her self.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Amusement abruptly leaving him.

She almost smiled at the controlled strain in his voice. _Not so sure of ourselves anymore, are we, Nishikado-san?_ "Say you'll give up on me, or watch _me_ fall to my death."

He frowned at her, not liking how quickly she'd turned the tables on him. "Does the idea of dating me appall you that much?"

"Can you really not take no for an answer?" She returned.

They stared at each other, unblinkingly, at an impasse. Both equally as stubborn not to back down from the other.

Yuki sighed, and for a moment he thought she'd given in and then she said, "What about this, Nishikado-san?" She edged closer to him, and took his hand. "We both jump. Leap off this bridge with me, and if we survive, I'll give you one date."

His eyes widened in alarm when she bent her knees. "Hold on, you're not going to—"

"One…two…three!" Before rational could sink through the blank panic, Soujiro had released the beam and jumped off the railing at the same time as Yuki.

He had just enough time to scream the token scream of terror, before crashing into the cold water. He mentally thanked his old nanny for insisting he take swim lessons as a child, and kicked his way to the surface. He looked around frantically for Yuki. He saw her a few feet away from him, drifting limply on her back. His heart thundered in his chest with fear. He swam to her, beside himself with panic. "Yuki!"

Her eyes fluttered opened, and she smiled at him. "You actually jumped. You could have let go of my hand, but you didn't and you jumped with me."

He scowled. "You crazy girl! I nearly had a heart attack!"

Yuki changed positions to tread water. "Come now, Nishikado-san. Didn't you do reckless things when you were a kid?"

"That's not the point!" He snapped. "Jumping off the bridge like that, and then just laying there…do you have any idea how worried I was?" It was out before he could stop it, but just then he was too upset to care.

She looked remorseful. "I'm sorry, Nishikado-san. That probably did look very dangerous to you."

"It was dangerous!"

"Tsukushi and I used to jump off this bridge a lot when we were in elementary. Even now, kids do all kinds of tricks right before they'd hit the water. It's a real treat for the tourists." She swam to him, and rubbed his arm, a gesture of comfort she showed him every now and then. "To be fair, you were the one that started it."

"I didn't think we'd end up jumping, you crazy girl." He muttered, a little embarrassed at his overreaction. Not that, anyone else wouldn't have reacted in a similar manner.

She raised his chin, so their eyes met and beamed at him. "I'm very happy that you jumped with me. That took a lot of faith. Now, I really do owe you a date."

"At the very least." But his ire was fading. It was difficult to stay angry with Yuki, especially with her smiling at him like that. He looked up at the bridge and shook his head. "I don't care what you offer me. I'm never doing that again." He'd personally see to it that she wouldn't be jumping off the damn thing anytime soon either.

She laughed. "Wasn't it thrilling? To be suspended in the air for a little while, followed by the rush of free falling…I love it. You'll look back later and want to do it again, I promise you."

He snorted. "Crazy girl."

After awhile the cold set in, and they headed for shore. Soujiro fished out his phone from his pocket and phoned his driver to pick them up. There was no way he was walking the rest of the way to her house soaked to the bone.

"Don't tell me that thing still works." Yuki gathered her hair and twisted, squeezing the water out.

"The wonders of technology." He said simply. He glanced at her, and froze. Her wet clothes clung to her form like second skin. He gulped and looked away, forcing him self to remember that no matter how much he wanted her, he couldn't touch yet. She was his friend first. Lusting after her would only get him into trouble. He groaned to himself, why did she have to have such an appealing body?

"We'd better head up to the bridge. I doubt my driver would be able to spot us down here." He helped her up, and they made their way up the incline to the road.

The wind picked up a little and breezed passed them, making her shiver. "I picked the wrong time of year to jump off a bridge." She murmured, making him chuckle. She blinked when he put his arms around her waist, and pulled her to his side.

"To keep warm." He said, when she stared at him questioningly.

"Hmm…" She turned her gaze out on the horizon. This had always been one of her favorite spots. During this time of day, was the most peaceful and serene. They watched the sun sink down in brilliant color, the sky exploding in vivid hues of red and orange.

The two of them standing there, she encased in his arms, watching the sunset, painted quite the quixotic picture, the driver noted, stopping the car a few feet away, so as not to disturb the scene. He had seen the young miss with the young master before. It seemed something was blooming between them. He smiled. _Ah, to be young and in love._

It was sometime before they took notice of him, and the entire ride to the young miss's residence, neither said anything. He waited as the young master walked her to the door.

"What's with your driver, Nishikado-san? He kept glancing at us in the rearview mirror and smiling."

Soujiro shrugged. "Nishimura is a hopeless romantic. He probably is forming all sorts of theories he can share with his equally romantic wife later. I'll have you know that almost the entire staff thinks you're stringing me along."

They both shared an amused look. "Are you busy tomorrow, Nishikado-san?"

He shook his head. Saturdays were usually his days with his girlfriends, since he didn't have any he'd been spending it either working or doing schoolwork.

"Meet me at the train station in front of the clock tower, around one? We'll spend the day together."

He smiled. "I'd like that." He turned, about to head to the car when she called out.

"Oh, and Nishikado-san?" She narrowed his eyes in mock warning. "You'd better not stand me up. You will not be getting another chance otherwise."

He grinned and waved to her. He watched the door close behind her, and sank into the leather seat. Despite being sore and damp, his clothing sticking to him in uncomfortable places, he couldn't erase the smile from his face. He finally had a date with Yuki!

(-)(-)(-)

The next morning Soujiro felt horrible. His head throbbed, his entire body felt heavy and he could barely breathe. His groan alerted the maids that were readying his clothes for the day.

"Nishikado-sama?" One of them, an older women that had been on staff for years put her hand on his head. "Goodness, you've got a fever."

He opened his mouth to say something and felt the ache in his throat. He coughed and winced at the pain it caused him. "W-What time is it?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper, noting that his nose was also stuffed. _A cold?_

"It's ten o`clock." She told him. "The doctor will be here in a few minutes and I'll phone the office to tell them you won't be coming in today."

He nodded, and concentrated on breathing, hoping the dull ache in his head would ease. He smiled weakly when she handed him an aspirin and a glass of water. "Bed rest and lots of fluids." She said, imperiously.

He closed eyes and allowed the blissful void of sleep to take him. _Last time I go jumping of bridge with Yuki. All it got me was a damn cold._ His eyes suddenly flew open. He must have dozed off, because he found Akira in a chair across the room.

"Ah, Soujiro. How's the cold?" His brow drew together in a frown when his friend attempted to stand up. "You shouldn't be getting up yet. Lie back down, you don't have anywhere you have to go."

Soujiro shook his head, groaning at the pain the movement caused. "I have a date."

"A date? You're kidding, right? You're in no shape to be even walking much less dating anyone, my friend." He stood up and went to him. He places his hands on his shoulders and tried to push him back down. "Quit fooling around. A cold is no joke."

"Yuki-chan. She'll be angry if I'm late." Soujiro struggled, before sitting down. His legs couldn't quite hold him up.

"Yuki-chan? You're ill, Soujiro. I'm sure she'll understand."

He shook his head stubbornly. "One chance. Can't waste it." He hacked out a cough, his breathing still labored. _Gotta get dressed…_

"Where do you think you're going, Nishikado-sama?" The old maid frowned in disapproval. "Do I need to tie you to the bed?"

"He says he has a date." Akira told her. "He won't consider not going."

"I must insist, Nishikado-sama." She watched as he stumbled on his way to the closet. "You're parents would not approve of you going out in your condition. I'm sure the young lady would not enjoy herself with a sick man."

Soujiro ignored her, and determinedly unbuttoned his sweat-soaked pajamas. He wished he could take a shower before he went to see her, but he didn't have time. Not to mention he might end up drowning himself.

"Soujiro, come on, man. She's not going to be happy she forced you to go out in your state."

With as much grace and dignity he could muster he made his way out the front door and to the awaiting car. He gave the driver the destinations, and sank into the seat, slumping ungracefully from the effort. He'd have his date with Yuki even if it killed him.

(-)(-)(-)

Yuki checked her watch. _1:30,_ it read. She sighed, wondering how long she should wait. It was like him to be late, with a rueful smile in apology upon his arrival. But considering how much he wanted this date, she didn't think he'd stand her up. Or so she liked to believe. For all she knew, he could have met up with a pretty girl on the way and forgotten about her.

He had honestly touched her the day before. First, wanting to save a painfully shy freshman from public embarrassment, and then letting go of rational control and jumping off that bridge. The feelings she thought were mostly faded were threatening to seep back in, which is one of the reasons she fought so hard to keep him at bay.

She wasn't even viewing today's date as a romantic event. It was to be a test of sorts.

There was chemistry between them, one so strong that it shocked her, but she was hoping that the camaraderie they had would be enough to cut off any possibility romantic feelings. She almost giggled at the thought. She had a friend once, near the beginning of her second year. They got along famously. They had many things in common, and whenever they were together be it studying or lunch somewhere, they always spent hours talking and generally enjoying each other's company. Then, he had confessed to her, and though she had tried to make it work, the friendship was too strong. Soujiro was clearly on a different level than her old friend, but it wasn't a stretch to think that the same thing could occur.

She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yuki-chan!" It was Akira. That's right she promised she'd treat him.

"Akira-kun, I know I said I'd treat you, but I have plans today." She said, apologetically. "Maybe tomorrow? There's a new pizza shop that has opened up. Would you like to go then?"

"It's not about that, Yuki-chan. You have a date with Soujiro today?"

She blushed, not quite knowing why it embarrassed her for him to know. "Y-Yes. He was supposed meet me, half an hour ago." Suddenly a something occurred to her. "Why? Did something happen? Is he alright?"

"No, he's not alright. He's—" Then he was cut off.

"Akira-kun? Hello?" She groaned then. Her phone had died. _Of all the times to forget to charge it_. She looked around for a payphone. That's when she spotted a tall, well-dressed figure heading her way.

"Nishikado-san." Her eyes drew together in confusion. He was there, seemingly ready to commence with their date. But Akira said that he wasn't alright.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Yuki-chan." He took out something from the inside pocket of his jacket and offered it to her.

It was a rose, twisted from colored paper. He remembered she didn't like flowers. She smiled, taking the rose from him. "Better late than never."

"So, you never told me. What are we going to do today?"

That's when she saw it. The small trickle of sweat, falling from his brow. He also seemed very pale. When he took a step toward her, there was a discernable sway.

She rushed to him, and placed a hand on his forehead, ignoring his murmured protests. "You're burning up." She said, more harshly than she intended. "What are you even doing here, Nishikado-san? You should be in bed resting!"

"I—" He pitched forward, landing limply on top of her. Yuki had just barely enough strength to keep upright.

"Nishikado-san? Nishikado-san?!" But it was no use. He was out cold.

This was all her fault. It was cold yesterday, and yet she had persuaded Soujiro to jump into the river. There was only one thing for her to do.

With her free hand, she reached into his pocket and took out his phone. Shifting her stance to keep them balance, she hit the speed dial for his driver.

An hour later, Nishimura had dropped them off in front of her house and helped her get Soujiro into bed. Her plan had been to get him to his own house, but Nishimura insisted that he would be very angry to wake up in his own bed, and had driven away before she argue further.

She stared blankly at the sleeping man in her bed. _Well, this certainly wasn't how I was intending to spend my day._ Then again, she had never seen Soujiro so weak and helpless before. He had always been arrogant, confident, and a force to be reckoned with. This vulnerable side of him stirred her maternal instincts.

As she was watching him, she saw his mouth moving. Approaching the bed, his troubled expression relaxed fractionally.

"Yuki…smell nice…"

She raised a brow. "Nishikado-san?" She whispered, wondering how conscious he was.

His eyes fluttered opened, and he smiled at her. She blinked. It wasn't at all like his usual smiles. This one was warm, and almost childlike.

"Yuki. My favorite girl." He reached out and cupped cheek. "Won't you be mine?"

She frowned, and searched the expression in his eyes. They were glazed, and unfocused. "You've got a fever, Nishikado-san. Be a good boy, and go back to sleep." Rather than doing what she asked, he sat up, shifted his hold from her cheek to the back of her neck, and pulled her down.

She instinctively threw out her hand to brace herself on the headboard, while her lips landed on his waiting mouth. Even in his weakened state of illness, he had enough energy to seduce her. The kiss was just as hot and intense as the last time. She gave a shuddering moan, as his mouth worked expertly over hers.

"So good…Yuki-chan tastes so good…can't get enough…" He murmured. He left her mouth to trail kisses from her lower jaw to her neck. Yuki gasped, when he began nibbling, a trail of soft bites from her ears to her neck.

_This is bad, this is very bad. If he keeps this up I won't be able to fight him much longer._ That in mind, she shoved him from her body and forced him on his back. "You are unwell, Nishikado-san! Don't be making any advances on me, when you barely remember your own name."

He smiled then, a delirious, silly smile. He nodded once, and promptly passed out again.

She let out a frustrated breath. _What a troublesome guy. _She debated on whether or not to tie him to the bed so he wasn't able to pull the same trick on her twice, and shook her head. He looked like he'd be out for awhile. Leaving his side, she gave him one last look before closing the door behind her.

(-)(-)(-)

Soujiro woke up…warm. Not the suffocating heat that permeated the rooms of his house, but a cozy warm. A warmth akin to a blanket when the weather was cold. The closest he ever got to this warmth was the aftermath of his one night stands. He wondered if that was where he was. Sleeping in a hotel room, one or more lovers curled up on either side of him. The lack of weight from around him belied that thought, and there was a smell that swirled in the air that smelled remarkably like faint lavender and baking flour. Who did he know who smelled like that? Ah, that's right…that was Yuki's unique scent.

His eyes flew open then. He remembered meeting her at the train station, feeling like hell and trying his damndest to appear collected, and then…nothing. The room he was in was most definitely a girl's. Not so much the few stuffed animals and frilly bed covers, as the soft tones of the walls. There several awards framed on the wall, and several more pictures. Some of were of himself and the F4, and others were of Yuki with Makino and others he wasn't familiar with.

He must have fainted, and she brought him home with her.

"Ah, I see that you're awake."

He looked to the door, and watched Yuki walk in with a tray of a bowl of steaming soup. "This is chicken soup." She told him. "It's supposed to cure all symptoms of colds."

She set it down in front of him, and settled in the chair at the side of the bed. "How are you feeling, Nishikado-san?"

"Better." He blew at the contents of the spoon, before gingerly taking a sip. He savored the feel of the hot liquid warming his insides. A mark on the side of his neck caught his attention. "Yuki-chan? What's that?" He said, nodding at her neck.

She flushed, her hand flying to cover the small bruises. "Collateral damage." She said curtly.

He raised a brow, but didn't press. "I'm sorry about this. We were supposed to have a date, and instead you have to nurse a sick man."

"Why did you even show up, Nishikado-san? If you were feeling so poorly, you could have called and told me."

He shrugged. "Who knows if you'd believe me? I also had no guarantee that I'd get another chance. After what I went through to get you to finally agree to go out with me, I wasn't letting a little cough stop me."

She stared at him. He was completely serious. She shook her head and gave an exasperated laugh. "Stupid. You must really want this to nearly kill yourself for it." She sighed, and placed a hand on his forehead. "It's gone down some. That's good. You can stay for the night, but you are definitely going home first thing in the morning."

"Oi, oi. I'm not counting this as a date." He warned her, finishing off the soup. "Not even close."

She smiled then. "Get well first, and then we'll talk."

It may not have been a date, but it was almost as good. They spent the rest of the evening just talking. She brought him another bowl of soup, vegetable this time, and had her own meal at the desk at the food of the bed. She patted his forehead with a cool cloth, and though she drew a line at a sponge bath, she did help him change clothes after his shower. It was nice having her fuss over him, and he was reluctant for it to end.

Soon, her parents came home. She was worried that she'd get into trouble for being home alone with him, but they were happy that she was caring for a wealthy man and left them alone. She rolled her eyes. Her parents were very much like Tsukushi's.

(-)(-)(-)

The next morning, Yuki woke unusually warm. The source of the extra heat was coming from next to her. She blinked her eyes open, and found Soujiro looking down at her, his elbow propped up supporting his head. "Good morning, Yuki-chan."

She blinked, and then her eyes widened. With a shriek, she shoved herself away from him and landed on the ground. He laughed when she frantically looked down at her clothes, and then gave a sigh if relief to discover they were still on.

"I'm not going to seduce you in your sleep, Yuki. I'm sick, remember?"

She hmphed, and then went to her closet. "I'm going to shower first, Nishikado-san. When I'm through you'd better be up and ready to go home."

He lay back into her bed and asked, "What if I'm not ready to go home, Yuki-chan?"

She looked at him then, an infuriated look on her face. "I shall call Tsukushi-chan to help persuade you to leave."

He chucked when she stormed out. Yuki was really cute when she was angry. The more time he spent with her the more he came to like her. He was sorry to have to leave. _Ah, well, all good things must come to an end._

(-)(-)(-)

Tsukushi was putting the freshly baked cakes on display when she heard the door chime. "Ah, welcome—" She looked up at the customer and froze.

"Yo." Soujiro greeted.

"What're you doing here, Nishikado-san?" She asked guardedly.

He smiled his charming smile, knowing full well it would not have any effect on her, but wanting to irritate her anyway.

"Can we talk, Tsukushi-chan?"

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

Okay, I am honestly running out of ideas for this story. I don't want to make it too long, but at the same time I want to give it a substantial plot. I can probably think something up for the next few chapters, but I'd appreciate suggestions and inputs. Think of this as an invitation for requests and challenges. Any Yuki/Soujiro fics you want to see, I'll put in this story and credit the person who suggests it. Thanks again for the reviews and alerts, and stay tuned for Chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

A/N I dedicate this chapter to **latafmodginkianp1618 **for her kind review telling me to take my time.

(-)(-)(-)

Soujiro watched the person in front of him intently. This girl that captured the hearts of two of his best friends, and he suspected at one point, all three. She stood up to them, and weeks of vicious hazing only to come out stronger. He had thought her crude and nothing at all like he was taught a lady should be, then like everyone else, he had come to admire her. He counted her as a friend, and hoped that she wouldn't make this too difficult for him.

"Are you going to say anything, Nishikado-san?" Tsukushi said, putting down her cup. "You take me from work and bring me to a café. The F4 only go to cafés when they have something to talk about. So, talk."

He suppressed a smile. She was a character, this girl. If anyone else spoke to him like that, they'd be living on the streets with no possibility of anything else for the rest of their lives by the next day. "You know why I'm here, Makino."

"What Yuki does in her personal life is none of my business. Her past boyfriends never spoke to me, and you're not even her boyfriend."

_Yet._ He wanted to say, but something she said caught his attention. "Past boyfriends? There was only that idiot Nakatsu, right?"

She raised her brow. "That was three years ago. Did you think she never moved on after him? After you?"

He frowned, filing his questions away for later. Yuki didn't have a boyfriend now, that's all that mattered. "It would mean a lot to Yuki if you didn't have a problem with me."

She snorted. "You kicked me out of my boyfriend's abnormally comfy bed. I don't owe you any favors."

"I needed his advice." He protested. "Not that it did me any good. All I got out of it was manual labor and hours in a locked shed."

Her eyes widened. "You went to the festival? You helped out? You were locked in a shed?"

He shrugged. "Someone eventually let me out. When I tried to return the favor, I was attacked by the girl's boyfriend. For some reason Yuki started talking to me again after that, then we got to this bridge. I ended up with a cold the next day because she thought it would be a great idea to jump off that damn thing."

Tsukushi grinned. "I'll be damned. The Soujiro Nishikado, doing all that by himself. I'm impressed. I wonder if Hanazawa Rui would jump off a bridge with me…"

"Yuki promised me a date. I don't want to have to worry about you going after my blood for it."

She stared at him. "Oh. You're serious."

He stopped the scowl from forming, barely. "I never joke about self preservation."

"Nishikado-san, you aren't really expecting to give my approval to someone like you, do you?" She didn't sound arrogant, just genuinely perplexed. "Hand over my best friend to a playboy? Isn't that like handing over a lamb to a lion?"

Soujiro was affronted. "Despite what you may think of me, Makino, I do know how to treat a girl."

"See, I don't think you do. You're used to convenient bodies. Charm them a little, and you've got your fun for the night. I doubt you've ever been with a girl. Not a girl like Yuki." She returned. "She has a sweetness to her that most girls have lost a long time ago. I think that you're just a little out of your depth with her." There was no little smugness in her voice.

It irritated him that he hadn't anything to say to argue. So, he said the first thing he knew might faze her. "She's not as innocent as you think she is. Yes, Yuki's a sweet girl, but she's also a grown woman who can make decisions. She stands up for herself and others without blinking an eye. You can't protect her forever, and she doesn't need you to."

"That's not what I'm doing. This conversation isn't about me protecting her, it's about you proving yourself."

He stared at her, uncomprehendingly.

"Yuki and I grew up together so of course I'd be protective of her. I've gotten into a lot of fights with guys who made her cry even back in elementary. She's like a sister to me." She finished her tea. "Like most sisters I do want to be there for her, but I also want her to able to stand on her own feet. Yuki is more than capable of handling the likes of you. Sweet as she is, I've seen her angry. She'll rip your eyes out and hand them to you if you piss her off enough." She set her cup down and looked him directly in the eye, something she only did when she was serious. "But have you forgotten how harsh your world is to outsiders? How many people will make her regret getting involved with you?"

Suddenly Soujiro was reminded of all the hell Tsukushi went through to be with Tsukasa, and early on with Rui. Being who he was, there weren't many people brave enough to say unkind things, let alone demeaning things. What would it cost Yuki to be with him?

"And you're not even worth it. I don't know why you haven't been tossed out yet. When Yuki rejects a guy, really rejects him, he stays gone. Either too afraid of her, or too busy with another girl. She probably doesn't want to hurt someone she considers a friend. Go back to your night life, Nishikado-san. It's where you belong."

He hated that dismissive tone she was using, and like always when he was angry, he spoke without thinking. "Look, I don't know if I'm good enough for Yuki. I don't know if I'll always be there to protect her. I don't know if I'll ever hurt her. Monogamous relationships are new to me, but I like Yuki enough to try. I regard her in a different way than others girls, and I respect her too much to fool around. There is something between us, a chemistry and compatibility that I want to explore. Maybe I'll get bored, or maybe it might grow to something more. I don't know. What I want is the chance to see for myself. I don't think you have a right to say whether or not I deserve one." He panted, glaring at her, cursing himself for not having enough control.

She blinked at him. _Well, that was…different._ "Okay."

"Okay, what?"

She took out her wallet and began counting out her side of the bill. "I'm not going to tell Yuki to ditch you, but I'm not going to endorse you either. I won't support you, but I won't stand in your way."

"So, that's it?" It couldn't be that easy.

"I still think you'll hurt her. That sooner or later you'll return to your old ways and crush her, but you are trying Nishikado-san. I hope that things work out." She took her jacket from the chair and slipped it on. "You interrupt my time with Hanazawa Rui again, though, and I won't be so lenient."

He sat there for awhile after she left, a slow smile crawling up his face. He had seen the fights she had with Tsukasa, and had always wondered what it would be like to go toe-to-toe against her. In terms of fights, he had probably lost, but still, she was a good sport about it. _Now, to find Yuki…_

(-)(-)(-)

Yuki jumped when her phone rang. A familiar number flashed and for the first time in months she picked up. "Hello, Nishikado-san."

"Yuki! Ah, to hear your sweet voice on phone after so long..."

She smiled. "I glad you're feeling better, want to jump off a bridge again? It's warmer today."

There was a long silence on the other end, and she laughed. "That was a joke, Nishikado-san."

"Oh, yeah, ha." She grinned at his forced laugh. "So, when do I get that date, Yuki-chan?"

"Hmm…how does next Tuesday, sound?" She asked, flippantly.

"I want to see you sooner than that. What about right now? You look so lonely sitting on that bench."

She blinked and looked around. She saw him standing by a tree near the entrance of the park. He waved to her, and started walking. Once he got to the bench, he was greeted with her cheerful smile. He forgot how much it warmed him.

"Stalking now are we?" She asked, teasingly.

"Can I help that you draw me? Like a flower is drawn to the sun, I miss you like the sun misses the flower in the depths of winter."

She burst into giggles. "Nishikado-san, you are perfectly ridiculous."

He grinned. "I'll have you know, that was an original line. I haven't used it yet."

"Original? I believe a saw a movie with that line. 'Each time I leave you, the pieces of my broken heart are so small they can pass through the eye of a needle.'_ A Knights Tale._" She recited.

He sighed. Why was it so hard to charm her, the way he did other women? "Still resisting, Yuki?"

"I did say that there were tests." She reminded him. "I maintain that we don't need to date to prove that we're just friends, but I owe you at least one chance. Better not waste it. What would you like to do today?"

"Today? As in right now?"

She raised a brow. "Is there something wrong with now?"

"Well, no but I—"

She smiled. "Spontaneity never hurt anyone, Nishikado-san. What is it that you want to do right now? This second?"

Her eyes incited an immediate and honest answer. "Mall."

"Eh?"

His answer had puzzled even himself before he looked resolute. "Let's go to the mall." He didn't like the doubtful look that came over her face. "But you must make the effort, at least pretend we're a couple, or else it doesn't count as a date."

Yuki pursed her lips. Her plan was to let him do whatever he wanted, and just maintain a strong atmosphere of platonic friendship. Could she do that while pretending to be a girlfriend? "Alright. If that's what you want."

An hour later they were at Tokyo mall, one of the biggest malls in the country and a popular date spot. "What do you want to do, Nishikado-san? We could have lunch, or we could just window shop, unless there was something in particular you need to purchase here." But he wasn't paying attention. He was looking down at their hands. When they left his car he insisted they hold hands, but he didn't seem satisfied with it. He frowned at them, puzzling over his displeasure.

"Nishikado-san?"

Then his face cleared and he let go to shift their hands, lacing his fingers through hers. "That's better."

She blushed. "You're so strange, Nishikado-san." But didn't shake him off. They walked around the mall hand-in-hand, attracting quite a bit of attention. It pleased him that there more people commenting on their complimentary than there were objecting to their pairing.

As they walked, looking through the windows of the stores, Soujiro couldn't help but notice how soft her hand was. He had always avoided such contact with his girlfriends. Not only was it a level of intimacy he wasn't comfortable with, but their hands had never felt anything but sweaty in his hands. Yuki's palms were anything but sweaty, they were smooth and warm. Her small hand fit perfectly in his. He turned his gaze up to her face. They were standing in front of a pet shop, and she was cooing over the puppies behind the glass. The little black lab pressed his paws up against the window. Her expression was animated as she talked to the pup. Her eyes soft. Looking at her, really looking at her…he realized something. Yuki was pretty.

She glanced at him and caught him staring. Self-consciously she reached a hand to her face. "What is it? Is there something on my face?"

He smiled, a light flirtations smile. "You're adorable, Yuki. I'm so glad you're mine."

Her cheeks warmed with the compliment, and reddened further when he brought their connected fingers up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. Several women around them squealed in glee. "Mou, don't say things like that, Nishikado-san." _Make the effort,_ he had said. She looked away, shyly. "P-People are staring."

"Ah, come on, Yuki-chan. Won't you say my name?" He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Just once?" She felt him lick the edge of her, and she couldn't hold back the shriek, all the blood going to her face. "Soujiro!" She yelled, involuntarily.

He laughed uproariously when she began feebly punching his shoulder. "You're so mean!"

He looked at her face, red with frustration and embarrassment. "Don't be mad, Yuki-_tan_" He took advantage of her frozen surprise, and pulled her in his arms. _This is fun, _he thought,_ really fun. Is this what dating is like?_ He wondered now why he'd never done it before. Yuki was still pouting, and he couldn't help it. He kissed her lightly on her lips.

_Mou, he's taking this date-thing way too far._ But she couldn't say anything, for he seemed to be really enjoying himself. What surprised her was that he hadn't once looked at another girl.

(-)(-)(-)

"Isn't this cute, Akira-kun?" His mother chirped, holding up a frilly dress.

Akira looked at all the frills and lace and made a face. "I'm pretty sure you already have one of those, Okaa-chan."

"Really?" She looked at it, front and back. "Well, might as well get two. Twice as cute, ne?"

He rolled his eyes. He really hated his monthly shopping trips with her. Mother-Son time, she called it, where she'd drag him to every cute male and female dress shop all over the country.

"Oh, look, Akira-kun. There's Soujiro-kun with that sweet friend of Tsukushi-chi's. What's her name again?"

Akira's eyes flew toward the window, and sure enough there was Soujiro and Yuki. Holding hands, sweet-as-you-please, in front of a store window.

"Usa-chan?" He asked, using his mother's first name, which never failed to please her.

"Hmmm?" This time she was paying more attention to a tea set on sale.

"Can I go play with them for the day? I promise to make it up to you…a week on that island you like?"

Her eyes widened, and smiled brightly. "Of course, darling. Go have fun with your friends. I'll schedule our flight for next week, okay?" To please her, and keep her from asking questions, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and hurried to get to his friends. He darted behind a pillar and listened to them.

"I saw your reaction to the sailor suit, Nishikado-san. I am not going in there." Yuki said, firmly.

Akira raised a brow. _Sailor suit?_ The store they stood in front of was a popular costume's shop.

"You did say it was cute, Yuki-chan. Won't you humor me? You can dress me up too if you want." There was something in his tone that was unfamiliar to him. Soujiro had always treated Yuki much kinder than any other girl, and he was trying to get her to date him, but the tone spoke of something…deeper.

Currently she was looking at him speculatively. "Dress you up? And you won't complain? You'll wear it for the whole day?"

He nodded. She sighed. "Alright. But you can't dress me up like a prostitute." Soujiro's eager smile lit up his whole face, an expression he hadn't seen since they were children. He moved when they entered the shop, watching them through the window. Soujiro had pulled something black and lacey from the racks, and pushed it in her hands while pushing her to the dressing room. He laughed when she came out, a bright blush on her face. Akira shook his head. _Maid uniform._ He was one of the few people who know of Soujiro's strange fetishes.

When Soujiro steered her to a mirror she laughed, despite herself. Pinching the edges of her skirt in both hands, she gave a small curtsy. "Welcome home, Master. What would you like? Dinner? A bath?" She smiled up at him as she delivered her line. "Or me?"

Soujiro grinned.

_They're having fun._ Akira observed their animated faces, and heard their laughter, before turning around walking away from the store.Soujiro and Yuki had gone out together before, but they now exhumed a different aura. One of them was going to fall for the other, of that much he was certain. A few weeks ago, he would have bet it was Yuki, but Soujiro was different with her than he was before. It would be great if they could just be together, but it wasn't ever that simple. He remembered how they looked when he first caught sight of them. Holding hands, and arguing. He smiled. _Well, good luck to the crazy couple._

(-)(-)(-)

"I can't believe I let you talk me into walking out like this." Yuki muttered, half stunned at herself.

Soujiro looked her over again. The classic Lolita dress they bought fit her well. All white silk, and lace ribbons, the owner was kind enough to curl Yuki's hair and tie a layered bow atop her head. "Consider it retribution for that Lolita comment before."

"Don't you feel like a dirty old man? I mean really…here you are, walking next to a child-looking girl in your clean business suit, and looking like a cat that got the canary. If you get arrested today, I'll laugh."

He grinned. "You look very nice, Yuki. We'll have to come back to that store."

"Pervert. It's my turn, right? I get to dress you?"

He nodded, unconcerned. "Do you worse, my Sweetling. I'm all yours." _Honestly, how bad could it be?_

An hour later, Soujiro was not so confident. "Yuki-chan, do we really have to do this?"

She looked up from the racks she was sifting through. His aggrieved expression made her smile, but she hid it. "Are you reengaging on our agreement, Nishikado-san?"

"No, but…" He looked at the rows of t-shirts, and jeans. It was a world apart from the designer stores his wardrobe came from.

She went over to him and ran a hand up the sleeve of his suit jacket. "Name brand outfits. Italian suits." She reached up to ruffle his hair. "Not a strand dare be out of place."

He frowned. "Are you mocking me, Yuki-chan?"

She giggled. "No, of course not. It's just that whenever I see you, you're either business casual or business formal. Do you even own a pair of jeans?"

He did not. Rui had been the first of them to venture away from expensive clothing to the commoner casual garb. He had requested to try them and found them too stiff for his liking.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Is there something wrong with trying something new?" When he still looked reluctant, she tried a new tact.

"Please, baby? For me?" She looked up at through lowered lashes. "I've always thought you'd look super sexy in a tight pair of denims."

His eyes darkened. That look and tone he'd seen before, but on her it was a thousand times more potent. "You're a dangerous woman, Yuki."

She smiled expectantly.

He sighed. "Alright. Nothing too constricting though."

"Yay." She went back to the racks and pulled out several shirts, some plain and some of gothic designs. She grabbed a pair of jeans, pushed them into his hands and dragged him to the dressing room.

Inside, he slipped them on and frowned at his reflection.

"Hmm…not quite right." He turned at her voice. He wasn't sure he liked the calculated way she looked at his form.

Five changes later, he came out and Yuki's eyes nearly fell out of her head. He stood before her like any other guy she'd pass on the street, and he looked like a god.

Soujiro preened at the appreciative look on her face, as she circled him. He wore a black and red stripped shirt, a hooded jacket, and loosely fitted jeans. He grinned when she licked her lips. It did wonders for his ego that she found him attractive.

"Mmm, now this could date." She said without thinking.

He chuckled when he slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm glad you approve."

"We're not done yet, Nishikado-san."

"Eh?"

"I feel like…I want to…put a mark on you." She said it haltingly, and blushed, like it took her something to admit it.

His eyes widened. They paid for the clothes, and he could only gap when she brought him next door.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Nishikado-san—"

"Yuki, this isn't just me not wanting to participate in self-mutilation. My father would decapitate me."

She laughed. "Wow. I believe that is the first time you've ever sounded like a regular guy."

"I'm still not doing it." He crossed her arms, trying to steel himself against whatever form of persuasion she going to use.

"Okay, I'll give you a choice. Tattoo." She nodded at the store in front of them. "Piercing." She gestured to the man sitting on the corner, every surface of his body covered in rings and studs. "Or a dye job." She smiled at a girl with pink and blue hair, who smiled back.

He stared down at her smiling face. There was no bluff in her eyes. She was serious. After a moment, her smile dropped. "I'm being pushy, aren't I? It's alright, Nishikado-san. Why don't we go eat somewhere?" She started walking away from the store, and he could only follow, feeling as if he had failed somehow.

"Excuse me, miss?" They both looked up when the policeman approached. "Are you all right? Is this man bothering you?"

Yuki's eyes widened. She turned and only saw an offended Soujiro. "Oh, Officer this is—"

But he had moved onto Soujiro. "What sort of trouble are you trying to cause?" His voice stern. "A nice girl like this will only end up on the streets because of guys like you. Have you no shame?"

Yuki burst out into giggles at the shocked appalled look on Soujiro's face. "Officer, you don't need to worry. He's my boyfriend. A good student from a good family." The man had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Well then. Carry on." He strode away.

Soujiro and Yuki shared a look, and they laughed. "Let's go eat, Nishikado-san."

They ate at a ramen shop, another first for Soujiro and he walked her home.

"Well, as first dates go, this one wasn't too bad."

"If you gave me some time to plan things out, I could really impress you."

"I don't know, Nishikado-san. I've been on some pretty incredible dates in the past." She cocked her head, a secret smile blooming on her face. "Guys from all walks of life have some unique things to offer."

"Hn. Let's see how I can compete." They got to her door. "So, do you kiss on the first date, Yuki-chan?"

"I think I can make an exception." _This is a test_, she told herself, _if this has any hope of staying platonic I should be able to keep focus. _He leaned in, his face getting closer and closer. Then heaven. His lips on hers, a sweet feeling rising up and taking hold of her being. His scent surrounded her, and the flavor of him was something she could become easily addicted to. Then it was over.

"Good night, Yuki-chan." He stepped back, a little smile on his face, as if he knew exactly what his kiss had done to her.

"Good night, Nishikado-san. I'll call you." She was proud she was able to keep her voice strong. When she closed the door behind her, she leaned weakly against it. Her knees giving out and her heart thundering in her chest. _Okay, so this relationship has little of hope of remaining platonic. What do I do now?_

(-)(-)(-)

_How dare she kiss him! How dare she even touch him! _Someone fumed, in the shadows. Everyone knew of that girl's relationship with the great Soujiro Nishikado. There was nothing special about her, yet Soujiro could neither bed her nor let her go. The photographs of them said it all, it would only be a matter of time before he gave his heart to her. That wasn't happening, not if she had anything to say about it.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

Okay, I thank everyone for their suggestions. I will probably be using them and the plots bunnies they inspired intermittently throughout the story. This chapter was inspired a little bit by **Quiet and Complicated** and **LoserLove**. Tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

(-)(-)(-)

"Never earned a yen in his life."

"Always gotten whatever he wanted. Spoiled bastard"

"Has no history of fidelity."

"Probably slept with half the female population of Japan, more than once."

"No history of any stable relationships."

"You're pretty much the guinea pig, Yuki."

Yuki set down the pencil, and reached for her drink. "This doesn't look good."

Tsukushi glanced over and grimaced. "I didn't think it'd be that long."

The two were having lunch at a fast-food place, compiling a list of the pros and cons of Soujiro Nishikado. One side of the list was noticeably longer than the other.

"He came to see me."

Yuki paused midsip. "Eh?"

"Nishikado-san came to see me." Tsukushi repeated. "Seemed to want my approval or something."

Yuki's eyes widened. Just what was that man up to? The Soujiro Nishikado she knew did what he pleased and never needed anyone's permission. "I'm almost afraid to ask. What did you tell him?"

Tsukushi relayed their conversation with a careless shrug and an almost bored tone. Yuki winced in sympathy for Soujiro. True, her friend had softened somewhat toward the incurable womanizer, considering her longstanding disgust with his lifestyle, but she was still guilelessly frank and unconsciously harsh when delivering her honest opinion.

"It isn't often I see him that angry." Her friend commented. "It was interesting."

Yuki gave a half smile. She didn't doubt it. Soujiro's purest emotion was anger. He was most honest when he was too angry to thing of a more proper response. She bent down to pick up a stray napkin, from beneath a table.

"Ne, Yuki, how did your date go?"

Startled by the question, she nearly choked on her soda. "You know about that?"

"You weren't thinking of keeping it a secret were you?"

Yuki felt herself blush, and Tsukushi laughed. "I heard something about Yuki in Lolita with Nishikado-san in wannabe Yakuza."

Despite her embarrassment, Yuki couldn't help but smile. "It was fun. Spontaneous, simple and a lot of fun." As quick as the smile came it disappeared, and Yuki slumped into her chair. "What am I going to do?"

"Eh?" Yuki turned miserable brown eyes over at her friend.

"This is all a game to him. A new part to a toy he's always had. He just wants to play with me." No matter how much she liked him, Yuki couldn't let her feelings for Soujiro resurface. As his friend, he never had to be anything less than himself when he was with her, but it would be too easy to fall for him, too easy to get her heartbroken. It was worse now that they had discovered the spark between them. "At first I was just going to humor him. Play girlfriend until he got bored, while trying to smother whatever chemistry we have. Our date was supposed to be just like any other day out, but he…licked my ear."

They both went red as tomatoes. "He has an arsenal of weapons to seduce me at anyplace anytime he wants, and he knows it." The thought horrified her, she'd become just the same as the women he slept. "Oh, no. I knew going out with him was a bad idea. There's no way I can see him again. I'd better call him," She made to reach her phone and then stopped. "No, he'll just start stalking me again. I should transfer. I think I have an aunt in Hokkaido, do you think it's too late to apply for a school there?" She got up and, in a nervous habit, started pacing. "But then, he might transfer there too. That man has a far reach, he'll just keep doing what he wants until he gets what he wants. I…"She trailed off as she saw her friend rocking back and forth in silent laughter. "Mou, it isn't funny, Tsukushi."

Tsukushi giggled. "You're so cute, Yuki. All flustered because the big bad play boy is targeting you."

"May I remind you of how you were when your Hanazawa Rui confessed to you?" Her friend blushed, and she nodded. "But this is completely different. At least Hanazawa-san is serious about you. How am I supposed to treat this? Am I supposed to just continue to humor him, until he decides to go back to his women or do I take this seriously?"

"I may not trust him with you, Yuki, but I do know one thing about Soujiro Nishikado." Tsukushi looked up at her friend. "He cares about you. You're different to him than all those women he played around with. He respects you. Even I can see that. But the ball is in your court. What do you want to do?"

She glanced at their list, and then remembered the last few weeks with him. He came to her school festival, and saved a young girl from public humiliation. He jumped of a bridge with her, and still showed up for their date even when he was dizzy with fever. He took her on a normal, spontaneous date. He never once played the insincere playboy, as she had feared. She really had fun when she was with him, but would it be worth the risk?

"You know, Yuki, if he wasn't such a ladies' man…it's weird, but he compliments you."

Yuki blinked, not expecting the quiet comment. "Isn't that because he's such a ladies' man? You said once, that playboys are like chameleons, because they make you see what's not really there."

She shook her head. "I did say that, but personality-wise. He's grounded. Considering what a conservative, tradition background he has, he's had to be. He follows one path, and has always got a plan." She didn't pay a lot of attention, but she knew who the mastermind was behind all the outings she was dragged on in the past. "You, Yuki, are a spontaneous person with a wanderlust. You haven't chosen a college yet, right?"

Yuki shrugged. She had applied to several schools, some abroad, and had gotten many good offers, but she was putting off the decision.

"Nishikado-san has his tea ceremony, and the school he's going to inherit someday. You have teaching, art, theater, photography…I've lost count of all your interest."

"I like trying new things." She defended. "I'm only in highschool once, I don't want to miss out on something."

"Nothing wrong with that." Tsukushi said, reassuringly. "My point is, Nishikado-san's influence might give you focus. Like yours might make him loosen up, and relax. You'll teach him how to enjoy life, while he'll help give yours direction."

Yuki sighed again. "It's not that simple. I know what you mean. It's like how Hanazawa-san calms you, and you motivate him to experience new things, but he loves you. Nishikado-san could destroy me, if I gave him that power." That was it. That was heart of her worries.

"Oh, sure. That is, if his fanclub doesn't get hold of you first. Then there's his family to deal with, and those in their circles." Tsukushi said, grimly.

"Not helping."

"I, of all people know what its like, but, Yuki, even if it's someone like Nishikado-san, you have to base your decision not using excuses. Look at him as a regular guy. If you like him, go for it. If you don't, then don't."

She had always admired her friend's simplistic views on life. "It's too soon to tell." She said, finally. "I want to try him out first, make him show me more of who he is." She made a face, remembering his onslaught of flowers, candy and jewelry. "He should know me, too. I'm not nearly as easy, as he thinks I am."

Tsukushi grinned, liking the spark she saw in her eyes. "You should take him to Kana-san's wedding."

She laughed with appreciation. "I like the way you think."

(-)(-)(-)

Soujiro stared into the jewelry store window. The necklace was simple. A thin string of gold with a polished pearl pendent. Buying it would be pocket change. But Yuki didn't like out-of-the-blue gifts. He was on a good streak with her lately, and he didn't want to mess things up, simply because of sudden uncontrollable urges to buy her things. Maybe he could save it, put it away and give it to her on her birthday. It wasn't too far away…

"Excuse me, sir." The Sale's representative said, interrupting him from his thoughts. "We are open." He looked away from the necklace, still picturing how it would look around Yuki's pretty neck, but he could hear the eagerness in her voice. "If you'd like to come in, I can help you pick out something special."

He glanced at her then. She was pretty enough. Curvy and more than willing, but he felt…nothing. There was the usual tug of basic interest, but that was it. No heat, no beginnings of arousal from possible fun to be had, nothing. Why was that? Was he no longer interested in women? He told himself not to panic.

He looked away. "No, thank you." Yuki. He needed to see Yuki. Carelessly dismissing her, he hopped on his bike and sped off. He didn't quite know how Yuki would alleviate his sudden unease or why he felt the need to seek her out, but before he knew it he was striding through her school courtyard.

According to his research, she had free period this hour, which she usually spent in the library. He walked pass the main building of the school, to the school library. Halfway there the wind breezed pass carrying the unique scent he recognized to be her's. Turning his head in the direction the wind came, he saw her.

At the top of a small incline, propped against a tree was Yuki, fast asleep. Instantly calm, he made his way to her. She sat upon a blanket, her books strewn heedlessly around her and a pad of paper in her lap with a lead pencil lying in her limp grasp. He scanned her notes briefly, and smiled. Yuki had been studying English before she'd nodded off. The books around her were manga, the originals and their English editions, and a translation dictionary. _Only Yuki._, he thought.

He looked up at her sleeping face, drifted his gaze down her body and felt the quick, hot bolt of desire draw him. She was every bit was soft and innocent as when he first met her, but there was a quiet strength and a serious mystery about her now. He remembered her cold, angry look when he had "confessed" to her, and then the exhilarated, thrilled expression when they'd jumped off the bridge. The one that stuck most was the dazed, blushing face whenever he'd kissed her. There was something between them. The chemistry they had and her overall mystery, intrigued him. When he got her into bed, and he fully intended to eventually, they would be explosive.

She sighed in her sleep, shifting a little against the tree trunk, before settling down again. He didn't imagine the thing was at all comfortable, but she looked so relax. When was the last time he slept as deeply?

He took off his jacket, and placed it on her front as a makeshift blanket. Satisfied that she wouldn't get cold, he knelt beside her on the blanket, moving her books to make room. There was something lulling about the quiet around them, with only her even breathing to listen to. _Just a quick nap,_ he decided, _then maybe I can talk Yuki-chan into another date…_

(-)(-)(-)

A little while later, Yuki woke to the mellow gong of the dismissal bell. _What was today, again? Thursday. What was Thursday?_ She thought vaguely of her weekly agenda, trying in her half-conscious state, to remember what it was she was supposed to do on Thursday. The weight on her thigh was distracting her though. Whatever it was, it was making her entire leg go numb. She shifted in an attempt to move the weight off, and was startled to feel a warm hand brush sweepingly against her inner thigh beneath her skirt. Her eyes flew open, and then narrowed at the sleeping playboy currently using her lower half as a pillow. He appeared to be sleeping. His breathing was even, and his body was in the natural stillness of slumber. He also happened to be snoring.

A reluctant grin spread across her face as she listened to the reserved Soujiro Nishikado make uncharacteristically uncouth sounds. It was then she noticed his jacket covering her form. Her eyes softened, the she shook her head at herself. _How am I supposed to talk to him firmly when he shows me things like this?_ She sighed, and absently began stroking his face, from the ridge of his temples to the almost effeminate angle of his jaw, contemplating what she knew about him separate from what he was.

In a way, Soujiro Nishikado was an incomplete person. As a boy he was forced into the role as heir, forced to join the adult world before he'd even finished half his childhood. The boy never really grew up, instead he wore a mask which he piled many facets of an adult Soujiro on: charm, knowledge, skills. The mask came off sometimes, allowing the little boy out. She saw it in his face when he was genuinely having fun, with her, with his friends, but also whenever he was in pain. The mask was strong enough to hide his reactions, but not enough to protect the little boy from feeling it. She saw it the day he cried over his lost love. The pure Soujiro. The side of him that still believed in impossible things. She had made friends with that side of him, had enjoyed seeing who he was beneath his mask, until she made the mistake of falling in love and pursuing that love. As expected, the boy ran from her, and let his mask push her away, over and over.

So, she'd stepped back, and moved on. She was able to rekindle their friendship, and watched him continue his playboy ways without feeling the sting she used to. She would have been fine to continue like that. Then he began to pursue her, he used the mask and suffering failure through her rejection, let it go altogether. The little boy pursued her now, partnered with the adult Soujiro. It was a combination that would devastate anyone, a potent weapon, she couldn't allow him to fully recognize. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but she also wanted to keep her heart intact.

She made a face. Since when did she become like this? What happened to her policy of experience everything life had to offer without holding back? While it probably wasn't wise to give in to everything he wanted from her, she had no intention of becoming his pet, where was the fun in dooming them to failure before they'd even begun?

"Mmm, Yuki-chan, why did you stop?"

Her hand had paused on his cheek in her thoughtfulness, and dropped when he turned his head to look up at her. She blinked down at him and then smiled. "Did you have a nice nap, Nishikado-san?"

He started to nod his head, then frowned. "We're dating now, Yuki. You mustn't call me Nishikado-san anymore. Call me Soujiro."

Her smile turned amused. "Dating? One date doesn't automatically make me your girlfriend, Nishikado-san."

"We've been on lots of dates." He said, matter-of-factly. "A date is when two people go out together, right? We do that."

She looked indulgent. "So, when you took Tsukushi-chan to a café, that was a date?"

He paled at the thought. "It's not the same at all." But he caught the look in her eyes and grinned. "Rui would kill me."

She laughed.

He smiled then. "You have such a great laugh, Yuki-chan."

She stared down into his eyes, the little boy stared up at her with so much liking and trust. She really hoped she wouldn't regret this. "Thank you, Nishikado-san. You have a great smile." She touched the corners of his mouth, and felt it curve more. "But my leg has gone completely numb, so…off."

He chuckled and sat up. "So, how many dates before you're officially mine?"

She blushed at his phrasing. "Let's take this naturally. Like our first date. Fun, spontaneous and simple." With each word, his face leaned closer to hers, while she leaned back.

"Want to do something fun, spontaneous and simple right now?" He asked, his eyes leaving her in no doubt about what he meant.

She was spared a reply when her cell phone went off. Smiling apologetically she answered it. "Akira-kun?"

"Ah, Yuki-chan. We still on for today?"

_That right, I promised I'd treat him today._ "Sure, meet me at the address I gave you. If you're late, or you bring another girl, you can forget about me paying for either of you."

Soujiro raised a brow. He wondered if she realized yet that she had just made a date with his best friend right in front of him. When she hung up, she looked up at him and her eyes widened in realization. He chuckled. "So, where are we meeting Akira?"

(-)(-)(-)

_That bastard!_ Someone fumed, watching the couple from an upper floor window. _How dare he approach her! How dare he touch her!_ Everyone knew of that disgusting playboy's fascination with the wholesome, chaste Yuki Matsuoka. That he thought he had the right to breathe the same air as her, him who lived a sick and depraved lifestyle. He'd charm her, seduce the pure, naïve and defenseless angel, steal her innocence and then leave her as thoroughly debauched as the many whores of his ilk. It wasn't to be born! The look on his face as he stared at the unsullied goddess sleeping said it all. It wasn't going to happen, not if he had any say in it. _I will not allow you to defile the precious Matsuoka-san._

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

Been awhile since I last updated this story. I have a better handle on a plan now, so hopefully the next chapter won't be as far away. I'm looking for date ideas if you guys are interested in helping me out. Simple things that anyone could do with their significant other, or ridiculous extravagant things that no ordinary man could possible do. Something a combination of romantic with the intentions of a Soujiro. Thanks again for the suggestions before, and all the alerts, favorites and reviews are much appreciated. See you in chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

(-)(-)(-)

Akira looked up as Yuki walked through the doors of the restaurant. He raised a brow as he spotted Soujiro walking closely behind her. _Very_ closely.

"Eh? What's this, Yuki-chan? I thought you wanted me all to yourself, yet here you are making me the third wheel." He sighed in mock dejection. "A guy can only take so much…"

She giggled. "Sorry. Nishikado-san sort of invited himself."

"Forever ruining my plants to convince you to run away with me."

"Between the two of us, I'm better company and less moody." Soujiro pulled the chair out for Yuki, and sat down next to her. "And I probably look better in jeans."

Yuki couldn't quite keep herself from flushing.

"Oh, sure. That's what she wants you to think, but we all know she secretly pines for me." Akira winked at her.

"When I'm married, Akira-kun, I'll be sure to give you a call."

They both laughed at that.

"So, what kind of place is this, Yuki?" Soujiro asked, looking around. "Doesn't look like any pizza parlor I've been to."

The restaurant's interior design followed an Italian motif. The table, swathed in red, had a small circle of candles. Each candle held in an imprinted glass that projected shimmering images onto the wall. The walls and ceiling had mosaic replicas of different corners of Italy. The company of musicians was playing a soft rendition of Verdi's Aida. The overall effect was very pleasant.

"Pizza parlor by day, elegant Italian restaurant by night. Wait until you try the food." She said, opening a menu.

Several waitresses came by their table eager to serve members of the infamous F4. Even when they placed their orders, they still hovered, willing to present themselves at first sign of interest.

Both Akira and Soujiro were used to good food. Exquisite meals prepared by world class chefs had been a constant in their lives since they were young. They'd thought they'd seen it all.

Then their orders arrived.

Akira, having no idea what any of the dishes were, selected something called _Hell's Breath_. What he got was a plate of pillow shaped, bite sized puffs.

Soujiro, not a fan of greasy fast food, ordered the simplest titled dish. "The Classic" turned out to be what looked like a long piece of French bread.

The two shared an uneasy look.

"Afraid?" Yuki asked, amused. "Take a bite. I dare you."

Unable to resist a challenge, especially from her, Soujiro took a bite into the top. He closed his eyes at the delicious explosion of spices, meats and cheese. It was as if he'd taken a bite of ordinary pizza, a dish he'd avoided in the past, only the taste were amplified somehow.

Akira, not one to be shown up, picked up a puff and popped it into his mouth. His eyes widened, and watered. It was like a volcano had erupted in his mouth. Hot sauce, peppers, and every chili he'd ever been brave enough to sample, like a bomb. _Hell's Breath indeed._

Grinning, Yuki handed him a glass of ice water, which he took gratefully. After a thoughtful glance at the plate, Akira picked up another puff.

"Good?" She asked, sampling a nibble at her own meal. Lasagna Calzone. They were too engrossed in their own food to answer.

"I just might," Akira said when his plate was cleared, "give up my attached loves and marry the chef."

"Thanks for the offer, kid, but I'm not interested." A man said, approaching the table. He didn't look much older than them, was of average height and appearance, but he gave off an intimidating aura that commanded respect. "Matsuoka-chan." He nodded to Yuki.

She smiled in greeting. "Hello, Kippei-san. I told you I'd be back."

"With a distraction that just might cripple me." He gave his workers a good glare that had them scrambling to attend to other customers. He turned back to give Soujiro and Akira an appraising look. "These are…friends of yours, Matsuoka-chan?"

She nodded. "Nishikado-san and Akira-kun are very good friends. They are friends with Tsukushi's Hanazawa-san."

"Are they?" It was said lightly with a clear note of suspicion.

To show they either meant her no harm, or were not intimidated by him, they both moved to touch Yuki. Akira covered her wrist, while Soujiro cupped the back of her neck. They smiled genially at him.

"Yuki-chan is our precious girl." Soujiro said, meeting the old man's gaze.

"We've known her for years." Akira added.

Yuki blushed at the attention. She gave Kippei a helpless shrug.

"Hmm…let me know if you need Yuzuyu-chan to walk home with you." With that he turned, barked a sharp order to his starry-eyed staff and returned to the kitchen.

"Yuzuyu-chan?" Akira asked questioningly.

Her gaze went toward the door. Sleeping beneath a table was a good sized pit bull. "She's trained to attack anyone with impure intentions." She told them cheerfully. "Since Kippei-san lives on my block, he's been kind enough to lend her to me when I have to go home late."

Akira quickly pulled his hand away from her. "Ah."

Soujiro was content to leave his arm where it was.

"Did the rest of the auction go well, Yuki-chan?" He asked conversationally.

She nodded, sipping at her drink. "Many couples were paired that day, and the proceeds went to the Theater Club." She sent Akira a beaming smile. "We also have many prospective students thanks to you, Akira-kun."

Akira returned her smile, ignoring Soujiro's grin. "Think nothing of it, Yuki-chan. I heard around the school that you're the unofficial guidance counselor."

"That's why you seem to have such a big fan club." Soujiro told her. "And why so many of the girls dislike me."

"They don't dislike you Nishikado-san. They just don't approve of you." She turned back to Akira. "I'm unbiased, and I've been known to listen. Underclassmen appreciate it."

"Would you mind extending that kindness to my sisters?"

"Sure. Give me a call, and we'll set something up."

He nodded, and then peered curiously at them. "So, what's this?" He asked, gesturing between the two. Soujiro with his arm loosely around her, Yuki curved naturally into him.

"Yuki-chan has surrendered to my charms." Soujiro said, with a smug grin.

"One date doesn't make me yours, Nishikado-san." She reminded him. "You still have a ways to go." She patted his cheek.

Without warning, he swooped down and took her mouth in a kiss quick enough for onlookers to miss, but hot enough to capture her full attention.

"Maybe not as far as you think, Yuki-_tan_."

Akira watched the exchange with rapt fascination, amused at how quickly the blush overwhelmed her face. The aura he'd noticed before was still there. A corner of his mouth lifted. _This is going to be so fun to watch_.

Yuki was saved from further embarrassment when her cell phone rang. Grateful for the interruption, she got up and walked to the far wall to take the call.

"I take it the plan has gone out the window?"

"Plan?"

"Date her to prove you're just friends?"

"Oh, that." Soujiro shrugged. "I don't know. Yuki-chan has become interesting in ways that I've never noticed before."

_Better and better._ Akira thought. "How so?"

"Well…" He thought about it. How to put his newly discovered attraction to her into words? "What's not to like? She smart, sexy and has a great sense of humor. I know she's not after me for my money, and I can trust her more than I do most women."

Akira shook his head. "But she's always been like that, Soujiro."

"Yes, but I just realized how much fun she is to have for myself." He shrugged.

He raised a brow at his friend. "You know, I think you're getting ahead of yourself. You talk like she's yours, but she doesn't yet have that vibe."

"Well, not now, but soon." Soujiro smiled at the girl in question as she returned.

"I've paid the bill already." She told them. "But I'm afraid I have somewhere I need to be."

"I'll give you a ride, Yuki-chan." Soujiro said, standing up.

"See you, Akira-kun."

He watched them leave, with a thoughtful look on his face. _Soon, huh?_ He wondered if he realized how hopeful he looked just then.

(-)(-)(-)

"Turn here." Yuki told him.

"Eh? Back to school, Yuki-chan?" He asked as he turned into the school parking lot.

"They need my help with something." She opened the door, but paused with one foot on the ground. "Would you like to come, Nishikado-san?"

"Me?" He thought about the times Yuki, on her own, invited him to anything. It was rare. "Sure." She closed the door, and he drove to park in the faculty lot.

The school was obviously closed for the night. The lights were off, and the grounds were still. Yuki led him to the side of the school, to what he knew to be the school auditorium. She opened the door to a wide expanse of blue carpet. There were rows and rows of wooden seats, their black paint chipped in some places. The lights were one, and there was a group of students at the front. The two on stage appeared to be arguing over something.

"…he wouldn't do it like that. No girl would look twice at such a loser!"

"What loser? And how would you know, you damn prude?"

"Come on, you two, this isn't getting us anywhere."

"Ah, Matsuoka-senpai!" One of the students greeted her.

"Chiaki-chan." She nodded to her, and to the rest of the group. "You all remember Nishikado-san."

He grinned when a few girls sighed in his direction, while several of the boys glared at him. One boy in particular stood out. "Ah, Ichihara-kun, was it? And how is darling Keiko-chan doing? Any regrets?"

He kept the laughter in as the boy bared his teeth at him.

"So, what's wrong? Problems with the script? Who's the director for this one?" Yuki asked.

The girl who first greeted her stood up. "The players understand the story and their characters well, but it's...it's just not…" She trailed, gesturing with her hands trying to articulate their dilemma.

"It's not smooth?" Yuki smiled, remembering what it was like when she was just starting out in theater. They all nodded, relieved that she understood. "Okay, let's try something."

To Soujiro's surprise Yuki took his hand and walked up the steps to the right of the stage. "Will you help me, Nishikado-san?"

"I'm not good at this sort of thing, Yuki." The theatrics he'd seen in such environments wasn't something he wanted to take part in.

"This won't be painful, Nishikado-san. I promise."

When they reached the stage, all the lights went off. Soujiro blinked at the sudden brightness of a spotlight, illuminating the two of them, keeping everything else in darkness.

"Ne, Nishikado-san?" Yuki said. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

He smiled. "You've never been merely pretty to me, Yuki." He reached out and stroked her cheek grinning when he felt it warm beneath his fingertips.

She pulled back, forcing her heart to calm. "Pretty enough that if you saw me at a club, you'd come talk to me?" This was her stage, she was in control.

She took a few steps away and slowly reached up to unpin her hair. It cascaded like a river down her back. She turned, her big brown eyes sparkling with something mysterious and beguiling.

"I'd do more than talk to you, Yuki." He leaned against the wall and watched her intently. _What are you up to?_ "I'd convince you to go home with me."

Either she'd been expecting it, or she knew him too well, because she simply raised her brow and replied coolly. "You and I both know that I'm not that easy, Nishikado-san. The most you would get from me would be my name."

He chuckled. He'd come across many women, and there wasn't a type that could resist him. Even Makino, if he tried hard enough. Yuki, though, was special. She didn't resist him so much as try to immune herself to his charms. And that was just unacceptable. "Yuki." He said, capturing her gaze. "Just looking at you, I know you wouldn't fall so easily." In two quick strides, he had her hand in his. He saw her bite her bottom lip, as if bracing herself. Hiding his smirk, he leaned down and nuzzled the inside of her wrist.

_Damn him!_ She was weakening, and it infuriated her. _Get a hold of yourself! You cannot let him have the upper hand!_ Then she thought of something.

Yuki was beginning to tremble when she suddenly stiffened. "You seem to have forgotten something, Nishikado-san." He stared in confusion as she slowly pulled her hand out of his grasp, her eyes cold.

"I haven't forgiven you." She crossed her arms, her mouth set in a tight line.

"E-Eh?" Stunned at the abrupt change, he blinked. He desperately searched his mind for what he had done to make her angry. _Ah? She can't still be mad about…_He peered at her expression. _Yes, she can._ He sighed. "If I saw you…anywhere, Yuki…I would look at you and know that you could never be one of _those_ girls. I'm sorry that I made you think otherwise."

Yuki's eyes softened considerably. "There's hope for you yet, Nishikado-san."

_It was that simple?_ Flowers, chocolates, jewelry…these things had failed. Yuki had not been impressed, while a simple apology had her smiling so sweetly at him. Will he ever understand her? _Oh, well. Might as well go with it._ "While I'm at it, I think I should give you a proper confession."

She barely had time for an undignified _eep _when he swept his arm underneath her knees pulled her up against his chest. "Nishikado-san?" Her immediate blush was both embarrassed and adorable.

"I know what you're trying to do, Yuki-chan."

"E-Eh?"

"Avoiding me. Not answering my calls. Always rejecting me…"

"B-But—"

"You think pretending we're still just friends, that there's nothing between, is going to work…"

"P-Put me down, Nishikado-san!" _Too close!_ Her heart was racing.

"But it's no use. I intend to peel away every single defense you think you have against me. I'm not going to stop until every part of you is mine. And then…"

_God, his voice! _There was no way she could fight him like this. "A-And then…what?"

He looked into her eyes and gave what could only be described as a wicked smile. "Well…I'm at least going to get you to start calling me by my first name."

Silence reigned. Her staring up at him, red-faced and him grinning down at her.

The burst of applause and whistles startled them out of their little bubble. The lights went back on.

"Nishikado-san ! So cool!"

"Wah, Senpai was so cute! Matsuoka senpai, you're the best!"

Yuki, having quite forgotten their audience, pushed on Soujiro's shoulder, a silent request to be put down. When he complied, she was too mortified to look at him. She gave a weak smile to the others, and gave a graceful bow.

"Did that help?" She asked, a slight quiver in her voice. She glanced past Soujiro and directed her question to the group of three on stage with them.

The two that were arguing earlier, nodded earnestly.

"As always, you're such an inspiration, Senpai." The girl said, beaming. "Now if only this second rate actor was as cool as your Nishikado-san…"

"What'd you say? Like you could be as cute as Senpai, you tomboy."

"Why you—"

"Spend some time together." Yuki said, before they could get into it. "Chemistry between two actors is important. Being friends would help."

Soujiro and Yuki stayed a few minutes to watch them go through a scene, a modern adaptation of _Romeo and Juliet_, with a Tamiko, a man-hating ninja and Hiro, the playboy host that loved her.

When Chiaki announced that they were nearly there, and insisted that if they stayed any longer it would ruin the experience for the both of them, they were practically shoved out the door.

"The theater club is very secretive." Yuki explained. "Outsiders are hardly ever welcome behind the scenes."

"Hmm…" Soujiro gazed at her as she walked ahead of him, enjoying the gentle sway of her hips seemed to move in sync with all the subtle curves of her body as her scent whispered to him.

As she was reaching for the door handle, he gave into the urge to have his hands on her. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered in her ear. "I meant what I said, Yuki."

She gulped. "I-I know." She shivered when he nuzzled into her neck. "It's getting late, Nishikado-san."

"Give me your Saturday."

"Eh?"

"The whole day. I intend to show you what exactly someone like me has to offer."

She raised a brow, noting how determined he looked. "A planned date?"

He nodded.

"Okay, Nishikado-san." She grinned. "Show me what you've got."

The ride to Yuki's house was quiet. He pulled up to the front, and turned to her. "Ne, Yuki-chan?"

"Hmm?"

He smiled. "I'll see you, tomorrow."

She smiled back. "Good night, Nishikado-san."

He watched her walk to her door, feeling an odd lightness. Whatever he had with Yuki, and wherever it would go, he had a feeling that it would be good.

(-)(-)(-)

A/N

Sorry for the long wait. I don't know how I'm going to keep with a storyline that keeps changing in my head, but we'll see. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. See you in chapter 10.


End file.
